Babysitter Zhao Yun
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Zhao Yun babysits for the eight younger Shu generals as children. Includes Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo, Guan Yinping, Xingcai, and Bao Sanniang. Liu Shan will appear due to demand, and children from Wu will appear as guests.
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **Humor/Hurt/Comfort, this may remain as a one-shot unless people want more of it.**

* * *

There comes times of war and times of peace. But whatever the case: Zhao Yun's the one who is better suited to take care of the younger generation! So he's usually let off to watch the kids while his comrades go to battle… without him. But even then, sometimes they have to call him up and ask for him to go to battle: even when he's watching the little devils.

"Guan Xing don't pull Zhang Bao's hair! Guan Yinping put the boulder down sweetie, no need to throw it! Where's Guan Suo? Okay, who buried Jiang Wei?" All in a day's work.

Zhao Yun was beyond exhausted. He sat on the bench opposite of the eight kids he was watching. They were playing tag and hide 'n seek on the playground and he was there sighing, but smiling. These kids drive him up the wall every day, but it never really bothered him. He was still alert, just, not for battle. He had to make sure they didn't bury each other, start a fight, spill their water, or, more recently, climb trees and jump off of high places.

Zhao Yun sighed again. Bao Sanniang managed to climb the rock wall and land on Guan Suo from five feet away. She yelled "I believe I can fly," before landing on the poor boy. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao are currently not speaking to each other because Zhang Bao spilled Guan Xing's water all over the pavement, and in reaction pulled Zhang Bao's hair. Guan Yinping was chasing Guan Ping with a boulder. Yes, a _boulder_. Because apparently a rock was overrated. Xingcai decided to bury Jiang Wei in sand, so now the little twig of a boy was shaking sand off of him like a wet cat.

Zhao Yun checked his watch. It was still too early to return to the house, and the day was just perfect for the kids to stretch their legs. He sighed again. Sometimes he wished he brought a scroll or two with him. Then again, if he did, he wouldn't see the boulder flying at him. Nonchalantly he swatted the large rock away from him before it made contact with his nose. He learned only too soon that he had to keep his eye open for random things being tossed at him because the young girl missed her mark plenty of times prior to this day.

"Sorry Yun-chan." Guan Yinping called out, and proceeded to grab another boulder and chase her older brother down with it.

"Don't aim for your brother's head. Aim for his path so he trips over it. Stop his movements then tackle him." Zhao Yun pointed out. "It'll take practice but watch his movements and the pattern he runs in." He didn't realize he was giving fighting tips to the young group. He never thought of it that way.

But he smiled at the little nickname. They all called him something different. Yun-chan was one of them. He didn't have the heart to correct any of them that he was a male. In fact he got tired of correcting everyone who mistook him for a woman. He let it slide. In fact they referred to him as "mom" while Guan Yu and Zhang Fei was "dad". Involuntarily Zhao Yun shivered a bit.

Xingcai was watching little birds peck at the ground. She wondered why they were pecking at nothing. She would at times run up to a group of birds to see what they were pecking at, only to see nothing of interest. She figured her mentor knew anything about it.

"Hey sensei?" She called to Zhao Yun. She ran up to him, taking quick looks at the birds. When she neared she put a hand on his knee and pointed toward them. "What are they pecking at?"

Zhao Yun smiled lightly. Sensei was another nickname they gave him. His eyes went toward the birds. He quickly looked all around him to see where the other seven were at before he answered Xingcai. The little girl looked at him with wide eyes. "They're looking for a meal." She tilted her head. "That means they're pecking the ground trying to draw up worms to munch on. We had a rain shower last night, so there should be plenty of them near the surface. Birds peck the ground to send vibrations to the worms, which irritates them so they come up to investigate. That way, the bird can snatch them up."

"But, isn't it easier to eat bugs in the trees?" Xingcai asked.

"Depends on which bird you're talking about, but again, it just rained last night, which makes it easier for the worms to move around." Zhao Yun did a quick glance upward and to the side. He did a quick head count. Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Guan Yinping, Bao Sanniang, Xingcai… that's seven!

He stood up and looked around for Jiang Wei. He was still shaking sand out of his shoes. Zhao Yun sighed and chided himself for his overreaction. But then again there was news about somebody going around, kidnapping any kid they can, so his nerves were on an overdrive at the moment.

They knew not to go with anyone they don't know, and more so to come get him when someone does. But it still worried him a great deal. He was watching the eight of them, alone, outside at a park. Him not having a head's up about watching the eight did him in, as it was second notice and they didn't give him time to decline or argue.

Xingcai watched her mentor get up and looked around frantically for a second before he relaxed back down in the bench, his eyes always constantly on the eight of them, going from one to the other. The sudden movement made her panic and she stepped back in a haste to get away from the sudden jolt of action. She nearly tripped over due to loss of balance until saved by her sensei before she did.

"Sorry about that Xingcai, did I frighten you?" He asked concerned.

She hurriedly shook her head as heat rose to her face. "N-no, I'm fine, thank you sensei." He smiled at her gently, but was torn from his face almost immediately when a scream was heard.

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were on the ground, exchanging blows. Zhao Yun sighed and got up to meet the brawling pair. "Okay you two, break it up." Zhao Yun had to get on his knees to separate the two of them. He used both his arms to pry the two of them apart. The two of them still flailed their arms at each other, but never really connecting the other. It was amazing that they didn't manage to hit their guardian at all in their blind fight.

Until they were torn from each other and were suspended into the air. They momentarily froze and stayed still long enough so Zhao Yun lowered them to the ground. "Can the two of you explain why you were fighting each other?" He asked in a soft voice that the kids recognized was his. They sheepishly looked at one another, than to their guardian. Neither said anything, for they feared that he was angry.

Zhao Yun sighed softly. "I'm not mad, I just want to fix this little dispute." His voice was quiet, and almost tired to the younger boys.

Guan Xing gulped. "We got into a fight about who would go down the slide first." Zhang Bao pointed toward said slide.

"We were going to race for it, but we ended up fighting instead." Their guardian was listening intently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" They nodded. "That's nothing to fight about boys. Just take turns. How about this, the youngest goes first, than the oldest. And wait until the other finishes their turn."

The boys looks at each other again and nodded their heads in consent. "Okay," they mumbled. Then they ran off. Zhao Yun released a breath. He was worried that they were still arguing about the water, but it seems to be a moment of the past for them now.

Once again he stood up to do a headcount. All were accounted for. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were on the slides, Guan Yinping, Xingcai, and Bao Sanniang were all playing tag in the field next to the park, and Jiang Wei and Guan Suo were huddled together under the shade of a tree.

That left Guan Ping on the bench he originally sat in, looking downcast. He was the oldest of the group and that usually set him apart from the other seven. Often at times, he felt that he didn't belong with the others because of his apparent growth spurt and his age. So that's one reason why he usually sat alone, away from the others.

This slight not-belonging-to-the-group phase usually hits around puberty, and that's what Guan Ping was dealing with now. He usually helped Zhao Yun keep an eye out on the younger kids. He was playing with his younger sister Yinping until she decided to play with the other two girls of their group. That opened his plate to do something else. Like noticing he was rather hungry at this point. Was it almost lunch?

"Are you hungry Guan Ping? It is about time to go for lunch." Zhao Yun mentioned.

Guan Ping looked up a little startled. Zhao Yun's eyes were drawn to something other than the eight of them. "Um, yeah a little." He said, lighting up at his mentor. The sight of his mentor comforted him a little. "When are we leaving?"

The question went unanswered. Zhao Yun sat down next to him, leaning forward at the edge of the seat. In a sense it was so he could stand up quickly to help any of the kids or stop a fight. He seemed to Guan Ping a little more alert and nervous of his surroundings. He knew Zhao Yun was a veteran warrior in their kingdom, so it was natural for him to look alert. But he always saw Zhao Yun with a light smile gracing his face. This time there was none, so it meant he was focusing on something… or someone.

"Lord Zhao, is something the matter?" Guan Ping asked, looking in the same direction as his mentor. He only spotted a dark brown horse tied to a tree, unsaddled, and a man walking away from it toward the park. Other than a disheveled appearance, the man appeared to be no threat to Guan Ping, so he wondered why his mentor was so suddenly tense. In retrospect he noticed that whenever there was another adult in the vicinity that Zhao Yun didn't know he would be on high alert and be tense until they left or the second adult did.

Zhao Yun didn't really hear the question, so he didn't answer right away. But when he processed it he told Guan Ping in a low voice, "Tell the others to come a bit closer Guan Ping, and don't lose sight of them for me okay. It's very important." Saying that, he stood up again and motioned to the others to come closer.

The man didn't sit right with him. He came out of nowhere and watched the kids for a bit before tying his horse up to the tree. Zhao Yun noticed that the horse might have been a beauty once, with its black mane and tail and the dark brown fur. But it was a matted mess and Zhao Yun could see the ribs on the poor thing. A man who couldn't take care of his horse was an instant notification for Zhao Yun to keep an eye on the man, only leaving him to see where the children were at. The man's own appearance didn't help Zhao Yun think less of him. There were signs of a struggle all over him, like he fought another before he came here. One of his eyes were black and swollen, a cut lip here, and a bruise was evident on the man's collarbone. He wore a loose black jacket, black gloves, jeans and brown boots. The bruises on the man shined in the light.

That said man was paying attention to only the kids on the playground, and never once noticed the tall adult that stood only a few meters away from them. He counted eight in total, but one looked too old for his taste, another two looked like they would put up a struggle, and then there was a group of three girls who played tag without noticing him. He would have chosen the one with long hair, but he learned from experience that girls were loud and harder to attract. That left the two boys under the shade of a tree. They were leaned against it, speaking in soft tones. They were skinny, frail looking, and just about the right weight to carry off. He figured the softer looking of the two, the one with short brown hair, would run faster than his comrade, so he chose him as his target.

Zhao Yun's trained eyes were on the man as he approached without caution toward the kids. Bao Sanniang noticed him first, and told her comrades. All three of them cautiously looked and slowly made their way to their mentor, who kept his gaze on the man. He was heading toward the tree that Guan Suo and Jiang Wei sat under. He figured the man was too focused on the kids to see another adult near them, and that was why he walked so boldly to the area.

Zhao Yun motioned to the kids to stay behind him and to wait there. He silently walked toward the same tree as the man.

Guan Suo noticed the man and their sensei walking towards them from different directions. The sight of his mentor coming towards them, and the rest of their group behind him made him turn his attention to the man who looked rather dangerous. He gulped nervously.

The unknown man was so close to them that he licked his lips in anticipation. He learned that children in a group usually don't have an adult watching them 24/7. So he figured that this catch was going to be a snap. The kid's comrades would run to tell an adult, and he would have already been far away when they did. So it was an utter surprise to see a well-dressed man, looking dangerously at him, lean himself on the tree next to the kids, who looked up and acknowledged his presence. With a calm tone he asked, "Can I help you, _sir_?"

Zhao Yun mentally enjoyed the shock the man had when he finally noticed he was there. He was also glad that he was silent enough to receive that reaction. He was always complimented for being a silent and fast walker. He motioned Guan Suo and Jiang Wei to get up and join the group. They did so without a second glance toward the man.

"I'll ask again. Can I help you with anything sir?" Zhao Yun made one quick glance towards the kids and back to the man. "Because I doubt the kids would be of any help."

The man was taken aback by the calm voice the other used, and the fierce, trained eyes he gazed down upon him with. How could he not have seen this man? "Um, oh it was nothing. J-just that I wanted to ask if there was an adult nearby." It wasn't exactly a lie. He did ask every kid he took that exact question.

"So you could make sure you could kidnap them without being caught?" The blunt question made the man's eyes widen. An action that did not go unnoticed by Zhao Yun. "Oh, so I was right. You know a man who can't take care of his horse doesn't deserve to have a kid, right?"

In a last resort the man shot toward the group that moved behind Zhao Yun. And he found himself suddenly thrust back onto the ground, his arm pulsating in a painful rhythm. "Where do you think you're going?" Zhao Yun stood above the man, waiting for him to make a move.

The unknown man swung his legs to catch Zhao Yun off guard. This only made Zhao Yun strengthen his stance, staying still while the other man found a painful resistance. The difference in leg strength was a shock to the kidnapper. His legs cracked painfully against Zhao Yun's stance who took no notice of the hit. He flinched and moved back, trying to stand up in the progress but failing miserably.

Zhao Yun noticed that the kidnapper was just as frail as a child, since he was retreating in a rather pitiful way. He felt the crack that came when his legs, which meant to bring him down, connected to a more balanced and practiced stance. Zhao Yun sighed at the man. This was going to be a long intermission.

* * *

Back at the house the kids went about clearing the large oak table in the room so that they could set down plates for whatever lunch was. Zhao Yun had to waste an hour of the day keeping the kidnapper in check so soldiers could come take him away so they could leave. It was an exhausting hour since he had to make sure he wouldn't get near any of the eight or leave his sight so he could run… even though Zhao Yun figured the crack his legs meant something along the lines of "split" and "destroyed". He never really thought that his legs would break another's by just being in a stance. Never crossed his mind.

What did though was what he should make the kids for lunch. Another thing that made him open minded was that they all had their preferences and that meant they were picky little devils when it came to eating. He actually enjoyed cooking. Ever since it was Lords Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and himself he would do most of the cooking, taking their likes and dislikes to an account and making the dish just the way the brothers liked it. He would always be the one brave enough to take away the wine when he thought Zhang Fei had enough, but that usually ended in him giving the wine back when the other man begged for it like a child would for a toy.

Either way, it enhanced his cooking abilities until he was rather fond of doing it, if only to bring a smile to a face. And the eight kids where his judges at the moment.

"Alright you guys, what will it be?" He handed out slips of paper to them and pens so they could write down what they want. He would make them individual meals depending on what they were feeling like for that day. Usually it was something along the lines of pasta or sandwiches of all sorts. Sometimes it was chicken or pork buns. Either way it didn't really matter, as long as they liked it. Zhao Yun wasn't all that concerned about making several items. It just widened his reaction time and his multi-tasking skills. "Remember to put you name on the slip."

They did just that. They even discussed it with each other. Guan Ping wasn't all too picky and even asked Zhao Yun what he recommended. Guan Ping always wanted to try new things, and one of those things was the several ways Zhao Yun could cook the same thing differently. He usually ate slowly with a medium sized lunch.

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao, although they reluctantly agree on it, always preferred chicken broth ramen with vegetables that ranged from corn to carrots, a side of two pork buns, and sweetened chai tea. They would eat a lot and Zhao Yun became accustomed to see that mean that they weren't sick or downcast about something. If they asked for smaller portions than normal Zhao Yun often asked them if something was wrong. It was one of several signs that he learned that meant something was up.

Bao Sanniang would ask for lots of protein based food with about equal amounts of vegetables. Mostly that consisted of lettuce, carrots, and whatever meat she felt like having that day. She usually drinks sweet things like fruit smoothies if possible.

Guan Suo was more into having more energy and often asked for salads of different styles. One time it would be just lettuce and others he would ask for additions like tomatoes, sometimes peaches, and croutons. Any meat he would eat would be in small portions. He prefers more bitter drinks. Both he and Bao Sanniang ate a medium size lunch. Sometimes Guan Suo would eat a smaller portion.

Xingcai and Guan Yinping would often ask for a lot of pork buns and many dishes of ramen of all flavors, from chicken to beef to even shrimp of they were in the mood for it. They also have a balance of meat, fruit, and vegetables. Xingcai leaned more toward vegetables and Guan Yinping leaned more toward fruit, but either way they got about the same amount of both. Their sizes often differ from day to day. Both prefer green tea stirred with honey.

Jiang Wei ate small portions of vegetables, fruits, and meats. He would eat plenty of wheat, and several bowls of ramen. He would often drink chai or green tea. He had a sweet tooth somedays and others he would enjoy spicy items.

Again, it didn't matter much to Zhao Yun, as long as he cooked it to their liking. When they were done writing down what they wanted they gave the slips of paper back to him so he could cook up their lunches. While he did this the kids would very often go out into his yard and play more. His kitchen windows overlooked his yard, but Zhao Yun nevertheless asked them to stay in the yard.

While he was cooking, the kids played tag all around his yard, hiding behind trees and even climbing them. Zhao Yun just smiled at them, noticing that Guan Ping was in a better mood and that he was glad they could only climb the trees with low branches. But it was usually around this time that Guan Yu or Zhang Fei or another person who was at war called him and asked him to get his twiggy body over to the battlefield. The last time that happened he had to take the kids on a "field trip" to their main camp and leave them in the hands of Deng Zhi for about 5 minutes. That was a very annoying day…

The kids at that point decided to dogpile on Guan Ping.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal sensei!" They yelled in chorus before they dug into their respective meals. It put a smile on Zhao Yun's face to see them happily eating. There was no room for them to talk since they were eating so quickly.

"Glad all of you like it." Zhao Yun said, looking at their smiling yet stuffed faces. It was so adorable.

There was a knock on the door. Zhao Yun got up to answer it.

"Who could that be at this time?" It was 11:50, so he wasn't expecting anyone to visit him. He opened the door to see Ma Dai quickly enter and close the door behind him, looking outside rather worriedly.

"Uh, feel free to come in Ma Dai." Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow at his comrade's paranoid behavior.

"Sorry about the sudden drop-in Zhao Yun, but I was being chased by a mad man." He said in a rush. "I just hope I lost him."

"So do I. I have eight kids with me right now. Want something to drink?"

"Um, no thank you buddy, but do you have a weapon handy? I dropped my brush when he came out from behind me and started chasing me." Ma Dai stood away from the door to notice the kids at the oak table. "Are you having fun babysitting?"

"I should have a throwing knife somewhere around here. I had to put the weapons up when the kids arrived so give me a minute to find one. What were you doing beforehand, painting a picture? Here we go, found one." He handed Ma Dai a gold hilted knife. "And for your information yes, I am enjoying babysitting these little devils."

"They can't be all bad, can they?" Ma Dai asked, taking the knife.

"Wait until they're done eating than talk to me Ma Dai. When you see that mad man do me a favor and keep him away from my place while I have the kids here, please."

"Oh don't worry, I doubt Fa Zheng would do anything to the kiddies." He opened the door. "But thanks for the knife." He waved to the kids. "Be good for Zhao Yun kids."

They waved back but continued eating.

* * *

It was almost 10 at night and the kids were all dozing off one by one. All their energy was spent and now they were curled up on top of each other right next to Zhao Yun who was reciting a story about tales of old and legend. He mentioned great warriors of old like Guan Ying and Xiahou Ying, also known as the Duke of Teng. He only stopped talking when he heard the unmistakable sounds of them breathing lightly in sleep.

Now the trouble was getting out of the heap without spurring them awake. He gently moved each of them off of his person as quickly and as quietly as he could. Jiang Wei shifted in his sleep only once and even Guan Ping mumbled something in his sleep

He sighed deeply when he finally got up and looked down at the sleeping forms, smiling gently at the kids who, sooner or later, would be attracted to the warmth of the others and pile up on each other like kittens. The prospect was an adorable image that happened more than once. The thought of sleep made Zhao Yun quickly cover his mouth to stifle a yawn.

Earlier that day he had to set aside all of his plans to take up the job of watching these kids at the last second, only due to the fact that their fathers went to battle... without him. He smiled grimly at the fact. It was unavoidable; he knew that if anyone was going to watch the kids he was the best person to go to. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei didn't trust anyone but him to watch their children, and even so they even asked him to teach them in their place.

He blew out a nearby candle, and walked silently out of the room. The light from the full moon lit the house as every window was uncovered and the surfaces of all the weapons in the house reflected the light into the dark rooms. Zhao Yun made his way into the yard toward the garden he had started working on three days ago. He planted white, purple, blue, red, and yellow flowers of all kinds. They were fully grown plants when he did it, and now they were all still standing upright, as if the kids never had a chance to trample the delicate species.

He took a deep breath of the fresh midnight air and exhaled. Crack!

Zhao Yun spun around on his heel in time to catch a foot flying to his face. He held the limb away from him as he looked into the face of the kidnapper earlier that day, this time seething in anger.

The man wasn't careful with his attacks and just blindly tried to injure the experienced warrior. His plan was to get back at the man who stopped him earlier from catching another kid, and now it was night time, all of them would be asleep, but he didn't think the warrior would be standing outside all alone. To the kidnapper, it was a good opportunity to get back at the man for what he did earlier now that his legs were feeling better.

But the warrior either caught and pulled him away using his limb or side stepped, clearly indicating that the kidnapper wasn't worth his time. It just made the kidnapper more and more aggressive, blindly throwing his fists but hardly using his legs because of how much they hurt.

Zhao Yun was losing his famous patience. The rule of honor was that if the wounded man kills his assailant he is redeemed, and if the wounded man dies his assailant is forgiven. Zhao Yun never attacked a man when he was down, or if that said man didn't have a weapon in his hands. It wasn't counted as a duel or battle if he did. It would have been a brawl or a slaughter. And the kidnapper wasn't getting the hint to run like the coward he was before Zhao Yun had to strike in defense, since side stepping wasn't helping the situation.

And it took only a second. Zhao Yun saw the perfect opening, and like an assassin, aimed for the weakest guarded spot. True, he could've tripped the man, but he would get up and try again. Zhao Yun's patience wasn't with this man. So the single, fatal punch in the gut the kidnapper received sent him flying across the yard, leaving a trail of bright blood due to the force.

Zhao Yun massaged his fist for a second before walking up to the crumpled body. He hardly even laid that much force when he heard the crack of bones breaking within the man. The body was just as fragile as it appeared. He had to give credit though for the man's persistence and recovery of his legs. The well-aimed punch was just as fatal as Zhao Yun thought. The blood trailed from the side of the man's face in a dark puddle next to him.

The man still looked at him with hate, even as the light seeped from his eyes. Zhao Yun just shook his head and sighed. This fool had to be spying on him and the kids ever since he escaped the soldiers. He would have to ask how he got away from them.

But now he would have to explain what went down here tomorrow. His day just keeps getting better.

* * *

Zhao Yun was inside his house, writing the report of what transgressed earlier in the day with the kidnapper and what happened to said kidnapper when he encountered Zhao Yun in the yard earlier that night.

He was only brought out of this paperwork when Zhao Yun felt small hands grip the edges of his white robe and pulled to get his attention. He turned around to see Jiang Wei rubbing his eyes up at him, tiredly moving one hand to pull on his robe and another to get one of his eyes.

"Jiang Wei it's about midnight, what's wrong?" Zhao Yun asked gently, his voice quiet and soft.

"I-I had a nightmare." His voice cracked. Now that Zhao Yun's eyes adjusted he could see the red lines of tear stains on the young child.

Zhao Yun put down his pen and turned his body to take Jiang Wei into his arms and set him on his lap. "What was it about? Can you tell me?"

Jiang Wei put his arms around the older man tightly, as if he would disappear if he didn't. New tears were threatening to fall. He mumbled something about the older man leaving them.

"What was that? Jiang Wei?" Zhao Yun was mildly surprised about the sudden hug that Jiang Wei gave him, but soon noticed the young boy shaking, trying to keep tears from falling. "You can tell me anything Jiang Wei, just remember that."

The boy finally looked up to see Zhao Yun's concerned face looking down upon him. "Y-you were gone! W-we were all alone, me and the others, and there was a fire, and we couldn't find you, we called out for you but you never answered, you were just… you were j-just gone!" He broke down in tears after the fast explanation. He buried his face into the older man's chest as Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around the terrified boy.

Very soothingly Zhao Yun rubbed his hair and back, trying to calm the younger boy. "Hey, hey, come on Jiang Wei it's okay. I'm here right now aren't I?"

"B-but, y-you were gone!" The sob was barely audible.

Zhao Yun held the smaller boy tightly. How was he supposed to bring up that he might not be here for them? That by the time he would be gone they would already be able to look after themselves? Apparently he never realized that the kids thought of him more than a mentor or guardian. They saw him as a friend that remained with them while everyone else seemed to disappear and reappear. But Jiang Wei's nightmare seemed to be that he disappeared and never returned. A frightening thought indeed for a child to have about someone who they trusted for their entire life.

"Jiang Wei, I'm not going anywhere. Even when the eight of you no longer need me to look after you I'll be here to help all of you. I promise." Zhao Yun's voice was soft and comforting to the crying boy.

"Y-you promise? Like really, REALLY promise you'll never leave?" Jiang Wei, still crying looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes.

Zhao Yun smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I will. I'm a man of my word Jiang Wei, and whatever I say is true. I'm an honest man true to my word, and I promise you I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

That seemed to help Jiang Wei cope with the previous scary thought. He nodded his head and slid off the older man's lap. Zhao Yun lead him back into the room where all the others where and sat next to him until he was fast asleep, rubbing his back in comforting circles.

When Zhao Yun knew Jiang Wei was asleep, as well as the rest of the others he went back to the desk that he was at previously. The document of the report laid on the oak surface, and the candle was casting shadows all over the paper.

He sat back down and tried to focus on the report again, but his mind kept replaying the scene about him never returning to the kids if he ever leaves. May be they thought that he'll be called up to arms when he's watching them and take them with him to the main camp to be watched over by someone else like last time. They seemed to never mind their fathers going to battle, but if the concept of their sensei leaving was too much, the prospect of him never returning was worse to them than their fathers leaving them.

It nearly overwhelmed Zhao Yun with emotion to know that the kids saw him more as a mentor, but as a friend they were unable to lose, something that they should be seeing in each other. They were the future of Shu, the shining stars that the Kingdom will soon rely on to keep it going. Sooner or later, he and the other veterans would soon have to pass down not only the war, but the rest of the troubles of their lives on to them.

They would have to find some things out on their own. Zhao Yun smiled. In fact, despite all that Guan Xing and Zhang Bao go through fighting each other, they'll be relying on each other just as much when they're older. Bao Sanniang, Guan Yinping, and Xingcai are already good friends: that friendship will be tested more than once when they're older. Guan Suo and Jiang Wei would have to compensate their lack of size and physical strength with the same aspects he used: speed, skill, technique, and thinking on your feet to get the better or your opponent. Guan Ping was old enough for him to start the basic training he'll need to survive out in a battlefield.

Zhao Yun pushed the report away from him temporarily. He'd get back to it. He grabbed another sheet and wrote down schedules. In fact it was time all of them got a lesson in basic training. There was learning balance, the importance of the first strike, the act of finding the enemy and dealing with them according to the situation. So many factors to teach them, and Zhao Yun fears he may not have enough time to teach them all that he should.

The concept of training the eight brought a smile to his face nonetheless. It was a good opportunity for them while they are still young. The aspect of self-defense was a major driving factor for the three young girls, and that Guan Suo and Jiang Wei would have to have a special work list to help catch them up to the three bigger boys among the group. In turn though, Zhao Yun will learn just as much from them as they will from him, whether it be patience or learning their own unique styles and helping them strengthen that style. He would introduce many styles, but they will have to find their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **People wanted more of this, so here's more babysitter fluff! Let me know if I should add Zhao Yun's recorded kids as well (AKA Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang) into the mix.**

 **I would like to thank the guest reviewer and Mako for their lovely reviews. I hope this chapter is done better and is just as or more entertaining than the first.**

* * *

Jiang Wei found a strategy book. Yeah, that sounds a little over the top doesn't it? But it's true. He found Fa Zheng's strategy book over traps and decided to play with them for a bit.

All the while, Zhao Yun was busy breaking up Guan Xing and Zhang Bao's fight, Bao Sanniang and Guan Suo were picking flowers, and Guan Yinping and Xingcai were "sparring" with Guan Ping with sticks.

Earlier that day Zhao Yun told them to build up stamina; that meant run around the racetrack or obstacle course he set up for about 3 minutes. It was before lunch so he motivated the eight of them to do well for the cookies he made the night before and the lunch he packed for an outdoor picnic. The training exercises were hard, but a lot of fun.

And the older male did say to bring an extra activity if they wanted when they were cooling down after the run and warm-ups. For Jiang Wei, it was the book of traps he found. An idea crossed his mind and a smile lit his face.

Zhao Yun was glad that the kids easily took up his idea of training them. And they were all for learning the ways of the blade and military strategy. Zhao Yun had to know where all of them were at first, both mentally and physically. And the three minute run earlier that day opened up more possibilities and answers than he would've hoped.

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were at Guan Ping's level of physical endurance, just as Zhao Yun thought, but the act of competitiveness was there between the two of them. It lead to more blind fights. Zhao Yun had to fight back the urge of rolling his eyes and had to get on his knees again to separate the two boys from raining blows on one another. One of them managed to hit his shoulder before he got the two to calm down and see who they were actually hitting.

"The two of you have a good amount of strength." Zhao Yun praised, heedless of the fact that they were hitting him. "But don't close your eyes when you use your fists, because you could injure someone who isn't your opponent. Plus, you have to see where you're aiming at, don't you?"

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao froze and sheepishly looked away. Their little brawl made Zhao Yun get between them and they hurt him unintentionally. "Sorry sensei." The genuine apology made Zhao Yun smile.

"Next time it will not be me getting hurt, but someone around your age trying to keep the peace between the two of you. The two of you were made sparring partners because, whether you see it or not, the both of you have a bond of friendship that will not be broken. Tested maybe, but never broken." Zhao Yun ruffled both of their hair as he stood up from his position. "If you close your eyes while you're fighting you could be at a disadvantage. Can any of you eight name any of the risks you run when fighting with your eyes closed?"

They all raised their hands and jumped up and down, excited to answer a question.

"Bao Sanniang."

"You can hit a friend instead of a person you're supposed to be fighting."

"That's true. You could injure a friend instead of a foe. That would be disorderly for us if we fight amongst ourselves and that would lead our enemies to an easy victory. Unless there is a reason for you to, you should never have your eyes closed when fighting." Zhao Yun noticed that all eight of them were sitting right in front of him. "Guan Ping, do me a favor and grab the picnic basket, okay."

"But I'll miss the lesson." Guan Ping grumbled. Zhao Yun gave a low chuckle.

"I won't speak anymore of the topic until you get back. Now hurry it's almost time for lunch please." Guan Ping hesitantly went toward the picnic basket. Zhao Yun called back to him, "and never hesitate to follow orders Ping or the advice of your veterans. And most certainly do not hesitate when you're fighting because that could be life or death. If you hesitate you will give your opponent an opening to use against you. Even the slightest second could make the difference of you killing them or them killing you." Guan Ping moved much faster toward the picnic basket to bring it over.

True to his word, Zhao Yun didn't go further into the topic until Guan Ping came back. Zhao Yun opened the basket and pulled out water bottle after water bottle, tossing them to kid after kid. He then put the basket in front of them so they could find their sandwiches.

Jiang Wei was bothered by Zhao Yun's statement about fighting with your eyes closed. Shouldn't that be basic knowledge since you need to see to aim? He raised his hand. "Um, sensei don't you need to see to aim?"

Zhao Yun shook his head. "Not really if you think about it. Right now while you're young your eyes are at perfect vision. When you get older they may fail. I still have my good vision, thank and curse the gods," he mumbled. He also shivered for a split second. "But when you get older you'll learn the other ways of aiming without your eyes. There are some men in our army that will purposely close their eyes to "see" better. They do that by relying on their other senses, which is important when out in the battlefield. Sometimes your eye sight isn't enough to find your opponent. You'll need to hear them. When there's an ambush it's usually reported first, but if that isn't an option then we have to slowly enter an area and try to hear them. A man could be fully blind, or unable to view the world, and they can manage without it just fine by using their other senses."

They titled their heads to the side, munching on whatever sandwich they grabbed. Zhang Bao swallowed and said, "But I see you practicing with a blindfold over your eyes. Are you using your other senses then?"

Zhao Yun nodded his head, with an eyebrow raised. How could Zhang Bao possibly know that he practiced with a blindfold? "I do that to strengthen my other senses. There are times, no matter how rare they are, that the enemy will use methods like blinding their enemy. That could range from a bright light or throwing dirt and broken glass into the eyes. The importance of sight is only as strong to an individual as it is relied on. I practice by blindfolding myself so I can't see and that forces me to rely on my hearing. When you lose one sense, particularly the one you rely on the most, your other senses will grow stronger to compensate the one you lost."

"What about smell, taste, or touch though?" Guan Xing was leaning on his knees, looking at the older man with wide eyes. "Don't they help too?"

"I can smell blood fairly easily." Zhao Yun sat on the ground so he was at face level with the kids. "And the smell of fear is quite a helper when I'm pursuing my opponent. Taste could help… if you're a snake. For us humans it's a little harder to use the sense of taste to use as an advantage. The sense of touch could branch off into instinct, which is the gut feeling you get when you feel something is wrong. Instinct is important to have and you should listen to it." He picked up a rock. "Any more questions?"

"How far can you throw?" Guan Yinping asked. Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow at her, then at the rock he picked up. He never really had to throw a rock before.

"I couldn't tell you. What should I aim for?" He asked.

The kids all looked around themselves for a target. Zhao Yun kept an eye on their movements, so he didn't miss the action Jiang Wei made when he picked up one of his cookies and hid it in his shirt pocket. Jiang Wei looked up to Zhao Yun to see a questioning gaze directed towards him. Jiang Wei put his finger to his lips in an act to say "don't say anything. I'm working on something. Please!"

Zhao Yun just smiled. He noticed Jiang Wei brought Fa Zheng's book of traps. The trickster was looking everywhere for it and Ma Dai was the one blamed for taking it, hence the scene from the other day. Turns out Fa Zheng spooked Jiang Wei by throwing a fake spider at him for taking the book, but ultimately let him keep it to read over.

"Over there! That big oak tree." One of the kids called, pointing toward a tall tree that was a good 30 meters, or 98.4 feet away from them. Zhao Yun stood up and took a minute to figure the angle. Naturally he would have done this faster, but seeing as there was no danger of enemies trying to take his head or kidnappers trying to take the kids, he took his time figuring the perfect angle for aiming at the tree.

"It's a good thing I play sports on my days off." Zhao Yun got into a throwing stance and threw the rock high into the air. It was just a speck to the kids, but Zhao Yun could see the texture of the rock and how fast it traveled down until his sensitive ears picked up the THUD of the rock hitting the tree. He turned toward the kids and almost doubled over in laughter as he saw them still looking into the air for the rock. They looked like kittens eyeing a piece of string. "Did you find it?"

They shook their heads. "You didn't throw it at all," was the chorus that answered.

Zhao Yun chuckled. "Did I now? Because I don't have it in my hands. I threw the rock and hit my mark. I just threw it pretty fast that you couldn't follow it. The thing about using your eyes is that nothing could be as it seems. Like Fa Zheng, it's a double edge sword. On one end you can use your eyesight to aim, but on the other it can cause you to miss as well." He picked up another rock, and proceeded to throw and catch it in the air. "Your eyes have to be fast to see something moving. And your enemies will constantly be moving."

Zhao Yun's eyes went toward Jiang Wei, who was walking silently away from the group, leaving a cookie trail with the left over cookies from Guan Xing to the picnic basket. He joined the group seconds later.

"Okay, we get it." Bao Sanniang said, rather annoyed. She was interested in the topic up until their sensei had to throw a rock. Now it was losing its interest to her. "Can we have more cookies now?!"

"I guess that's okay. Not too many though." Zhao Yun smiled at the group. They cheered and went toward the picnic basket.

"Hey Zhao Yun," someone from behind him called out. Zhao Yun turned to spot Xu Shu coming toward him, waving one arm in the air in greeting while carrying a lot of books in the other.

"Xu Shu, how are you faring today?" Zhao Yun noticed the book edges. "And what's with the chemistry books?"

Xu Shu laughed. "Oh, I'm doing great. Just great. I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I don't want to blow the room up, is that reason enough?"

"I thought you were planning to make a poison that can kill a target. Guess I was wrong." Zhao Yun looked over to the kids just in time for them to notice the cookie trail and them trying to figure out where the rest of the cookies went.

Xu Shu shook his head. "You've always been able to see through hidden meanings. Give me something my lord." Xu Shu looked at the kids as well. "Having fun training our future warriors?"

Zhao Yun laughed softly. "Understatement my friend. I'm having a blast. Jiang Wei got a hold of Fa Zheng's book of traps and now laid one out for everyone. Hence the cookie trail. These kids are brighter than they look, in fact I would call them naturals. They already have impressive stamina and endurance. I just need to mold the basics into them before teaching them anything advanced."

"It's just like you say: you can't learn the good stuff unless you know the basics that are required." Xu Shu picked up the first book from the stack. "Speaking of which, are you going to take them into the field any time soon? They'll learn a lot more from you when they see you in action, and plus you have been chosen for the assassination, as per usual."

Zhao Yun sighed and looked toward his comrade. "I would actually love to, but then I'll have to split my focus in making sure they stay alive while I go after my target. I may be good Xu Shu, but I can't be in two places at once."

"Liar," Xu Shu pointed at him. "You're a liar! You said you were good, but you underestimate your own strength Zhao Yun! Heck not even that, you're too modest to accept any praise nor do you boast about your accomplishments- which in the case of the Five Tiger Generals, you and Huang Zhong are the only ones who don't rub it in the faces of the others. You're an amazing mentor, you know that? I would be banging my head against the wall if these eight were my students."

"You know I'm going have to find room to make a field day for these kids. Instead of me teaching them they'll be with another veteran so they can learn from them as well. I'm not the only one with teachings to past down." Zhao Yun noticed the rock still in his hands. "Hey, give me a calculation of what you know of me so far, and the weight of this rock. How far will I be able to throw it?" He held up the rock.

Xu Shu thought for a second. "Depends what angle you're throwing if from. And the height in which you're standing at and if you're throwing it toward the sky or down to the ground. There's many factors in throwing something." Xu Shu sighed. "I wish I can give you a definite answer."

Zhao Yun just shook his head. "That's just fine Xu Shu. I know the factors. The kids didn't think I threw a rock earlier when I did and hit the mark that I aimed for. I know their kids, but reaction timing is just as important as reaction striking." He tossed the rock up and caught it. "Tell me my target, time duration, the limits, and other handicaps I need to go in as."

"Well, good news, you don't have to pretend you're a woman," Xu Shu smiled. "Well, that's already debatable as it is, but you don't have to put a dress on and act like a timid lady." Zhao Yun made an annoyed sound, bordering on the lines of a soft growl. Xu Shu put one hand in the air, palm facing out. "I know, I know, don't bring that up. Your target is in the south. Many people were complaining of a tyrannical governor down there who would use the army soldiers of their town to harass the commoners and the taxes are pretty high."

"How high are we talking about?" Zhao Yun's eyes were trained on the kids, but they repeatedly went to a tree that was 45 meters, or 147.6 feet away from where they were standing. Every time he would rest his eyes on the kids they would see something out of the corner and be drawn to it. Whatever it was it wasn't sitting right with him.

"The highest was 30% tax return. Right now it's 25.6%. It never goes lower than 17%."

"That's high, not to mention that could drain anyone. What's he spending all that on? I don't remember seeing a spike of progress in the south for a while now." Zhao Yun was now heading toward the tree, motioning the kids to stay there. "Walk and talk Xu Shu, I'll get every word."

Xu Shu was noticing the veteran warrior tense up, so didn't bother arguing. Zhao Yun's eyes were focused on something that he didn't see, but could sense just as well as his comrade. Xu Shu decided it best to follow Zhao Yun's lead. "We don't know. Feel free to investigate if you feel the need to. Zhuge Liang will mention to you to show some mercy, Fa Zheng will say just kill the guy, and Pang Tong and I will be arguing the situation just as much as those two. Nothing new there so it's up to you how you approach the target. He could be sent to jail or striped of his power if that's what you think will be fitting."

Zhao Yun smiled at that. "The four of you are often at odds, but at the same time you agree: this guy has to go. End of story. What's his name, family history, and the reports complaining this guy? And what poison will you give me to use?" Zhao Yun was now seeing a hidden figure next to the tree. He locked on to it. It was a young man with a lean build, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and what appears to be sickly pale skin. Zhao Yun noticed tale-tell signs of a beating on the man. Zhao Yun's steps, from experience, practice, instinct, and ultimately force-of-habit, slowed its steps down to be quieter and near nonexistent.

"His name's Pian Zi. He had one hell of a childhood; his mother died in childbirth, his father was strict in his education, and his father's second wife bore his father 3 daughters- who Pian Zi was fond of and they of him. Pian's wife came from the Dou family and bore him an excellent son who is far more talented than the father, and one hundred times gentler. The people say that he scares both mother and son enough that they have separated rooms. The people complained of unfair tax rates and unfair punishment. The complaints went straight to Lord Liu Bei's ears."

"As they should be, stay here for a bit." Zhao Yun put a hand out to stop Xu Shu's movement as he moved closer to the man.

That said man was against the tree, wrapping his injured leg with a cloth that's seen better days. He had to get to Lord Liu Bei, or he wouldn't be able to go back. His mother was counting on him to bring to light the situation within their town. And he was the only able-bodied man there who could have made the trip.

"Do you need any assistance sir?" The soft voice made him jump two feet into the air. He stood up too quickly for his legs to register and they collapsed underneath them. He would've fallen flat on his face if it wasn't for strong arms catching him before he did. He flinched at the contact. He looked up into a soft face with concerning eyes. He was momentarily speechless in front of the beautiful being before him.

Zhao Yun saw the young man was in a critical condition. The leg he was bandaging was slit open and the skin of the man was much paler than Zhao Yun first saw it. Up close now, having the young man in his arms, Zhao Yun could see the condition of the man much more closely. The man wasn't a threat at all. In fact he was weightless and thin enough that his bones showed. The face of the young man was sunken and dark with worry and fear.

Zhao Yun motioned Xu Shu to come over. "Can you recognize him? I don't remember seeing him around here and he's in bad shape." Zhao Yun moved the young man so he could pick the man up. He was too light for his age.

"Um, I couldn't tell you either my lord. But with his current state we may have to wait on that and get him to a physician."

"Guess I'm making two trips. I'll see you later for the rest of the details Xu Shu. Hey kids, we're leaving sooner than expected!" Zhao Yun called out to the kids and not taking a second look toward Xu Shu he ran across the field to where the group of eight were.

The kids were brought back into reality as they saw their mentor come up quickly to them with someone in his arms. As he neared they noticed that it was a young man in bad shape. And somehow they all grew slightly jealous at the young man, for no definite reason for it.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Guan Ping looked at the young man, who was struggling to stay awake in the arms of their guardian. "Who is he?"

"No time, Guan Ping. Pack everything up, we need to take him to a surgeon. He's in bad shape, so quickly now." Zhao Yun said.

"Okay, okay, we're moving!" They chorus went. There wasn't much to pack back up other than the empty water bottles and sandwich wrappers. They were up and out of there as fast as the kids could keep up with their sensei.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as the kids set the table for dinner that night. Zhao Yun answered it and let the knocker in.

"Nice to see you Xu Shu. Do you have the rest of the details?" Zhao Yun set down the red cloth that was in his hands. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks my lord. I have everything with me, but now it's certain that you're going to have to use… extreme measures." To emphasize his point Xu Shu drew a line with his finger across his neck. Zhao Yun knew he meant kill, and could see why he didn't say it out loud. The kids were setting the table right in front of them.

"Let me serve their dinner first. Than we can talk freely in my study. Does that sound okay?"

"As long as I don't pose as a bother my lord." Xu Shu gripped the files in his hands tightly. "But I must ask you to hurry."

Zhao Yun nodded as he proceeded to lay out the dinner for the eight. They all looked over to Xu Shu with questioning looks. Not only did some injured man take away their sensei's attention… but now one of the veterans were here to take it from them. It sparked a new emotion in the children.

"Yun-chan!" Guan Yinping looked up at the older man. "Are you not going to eat with us? Is Xu Shu here to take you away?"

Zhao Yun's movements were stalled for a split second. He looked toward the young girl and smiled. "What, no nothing of the sort. Xu Shu just has a job I have to do for our Lord Liu Bei. But the details are for adults only. I'm sorry, but I will eat with you kids when the meeting with Xu Shu is over, okay?" Zhao Yun smiled gently toward them. "I promise I will not go away while Xu Shu and all of you are here."

"You promise?" Xingcai asked. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Double promise?" Bao Sanniang chipped in.

"No, you need to triple promise!" This time Zhao Yun raised a slight eyebrow at Jiang Wei. He figured either the kids all had the same thought of him being gone and never returning… or they suddenly got very possessive of him. Zhao Yun's ever observant gaze didn't miss the glares the young man earlier received when heading to a hospital from them. They were jealous!

Zhao Yun smiled, his eyes soft. "Okay, I triple promise I will be right back and Xu Shu will leave when I do." He ruffled Jiang Wei's and Guan Ping's hair before turning to Xu Shu. "Shall we begin this meeting?"

* * *

"They're very fond of you my lord. They seem they don't want you to go with anyone, even comrades."

"They don't want _me_ to be alone with anyone but them. They're jealous of the young man earlier today that I had to carry." Zhao Yun took a sip of the Green Dragon Tea beside him. The strong bitterness and the sweet tang of mint quenched the day's stress away and awoken his senses. "You cannot imagine how tired I am Xu Shu. This is the second time I had to watch all eight of them this week."

"And on your days off. It's amazing you're okay with this. I hope you're not setting yourself up to collapse due to exhaustion." Xu Shu handed him the files. "The young man was Pian Zi's son and only child: Pian Qi. He was named Qi when he was born because of his smooth complexion and the youth's beauty."

"Qi means fine jade. He must have looked agreeable, before whatever happened to him. Did you find that out? I couldn't since I had eight jealous kids suddenly wanting my attention." Zhao Yun flicked to the first page. "This is going to take a while. When I do executions by poison I need to infiltrate the housing of the target. I prefer frontline battles, it's just so much simpler. A duel could decide who lives and who doesn't, plus it's a lot more… honorable that way."

"I've always heard from Liu Bei that you never did like your assassin missions under Gongsun Zan. You were honorable back then but he feared too much for your safety to let you go into battle unless he could see it or if he gave you a direct order to attack someone. He constricted you."

"He wasn't a man of reason." Zhao Yun felt a shiver go across his spine. "I wish not to divulge further into my memories with my… former lord… if possible Xu Shu. You didn't answer my question."

"My apologizes my lord. It turns out Pian Qi ran away from the south town he grew up in. I told you earlier that the man was quite… frightening to his own wife and son. Well, the injuries on Qi were done by a metal whip. The poor boy was sent from his mother after the beating to inform Liu Bei of his tyrannical father. Pian Qi mentioned that his grandfather was strict but gentle; reminds you of anybody?"

Zhao Yun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Get on with it Xu Shu, I have eight kids waiting for me." He calmly took another sip of his tea.

Xu Shu cleared his throat. "Um, right. Well he says that he was the only able-bodied person to send, mentioning that the farmers down there are in worse condition than he is. Liu Bei got pretty upset and so put up the order to purge him out of Shu either by sending him to jail or banishing him. It was a hard debate, but the son asked for a favor that Liu Bei couldn't refuse. That's why I brought you the official order for your own notice my lord."

"The son finally avenged, the people's fears lifted, and the mother freed from their tormentor. Is that not poetic justice." Zhao Yun flipped the page. "You wouldn't happen to have any poison on you… would you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. It may be a small dose, but it should get the job done. And no doubt it will with you as the assassin." Xu Shu handed Zhao Yun a bright cylinder with a purple cloth wrapped around it. "Fa Zheng mentioned that it will leave a… lovely trail after it's ran its course."

Zhao Yun sighed. "I'm going to have to wait until late at night when Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and the others come to pick up the kids. It says the act must be done immediately, but I can't just leave the kids."

"Why not? I know you promised but you're silent enough to walk out of your house without them noticing. What's the problem?" Xu Shu couldn't understand the veteran before him. What could be stopping him from acting out the order given to him?

Zhao Yun took another drink of his tea. "The last time I watched them Jiang Wei came to me at around midnight saying he had a nightmare. It was about me never returning to them. It gave him quite a shock."

Xu Shu was silent at the reason. It made him speechless. It took him a few minutes to reply. "I see. They fear you leaving them, and they get jealous whenever another has your attention. That must put a lot of pressure on your hands."

"Not really. They love dogpiles, especially on older kids and adults. If I leave you with them the little angels you see will become devils. Trust me, they can work as a team when it really counts." Zhao Yun smiled. "They don't know it, but, when they get older they're going to start realizing their own style of fighting, and learn how to handle and improve by themselves. They're not going to need me as long as they think they will."

Xu Shu was almost shocked at the small, sad smile that graced the other man's face. "But, you're the veteran. Everyone still needs you, because they look up to you for answers! Your experience and your wide range of skills are needed still. Why do you view yourself so… unimportant when you really are?"

Zhao Yun laughed lightly. "I thank you for thinking that I'm important. But I'm just saying as it is Xu Shu. It's not my fault I'm naturally modest, nor can I control those kids from being jealous when there's nothing to be jealous of."

Xu Shu thought for a moment. "Um, I'm pretty sure they have a reason for being jealous and wanting your attention my lord. You're the only one who everyone trusts to watch them, and even then the kids themselves will not trust any adult but yourself. You watch and care for them, train and raise them, so you're basically the stay-at-home mom while Guan Yu and Zhang Fei go to battle." Xu Shu stopped talking for a moment. He slapped his face with his hand. "My apologizes my lord. I just indirectly called you a mother hen."

"Just because I killed a kidnapper when he made an action to kidnap my kids does not mean I'm a mother hen!"

"They flock to you like ducklings to their mother duck." Xu Shu stood up to leave. "Is there anything else you need from me my lord, before I take my leave?"

"Yeah, give me your opinion… do you think they all have a child's crush on me… or is that just me?"

Xu Shu stared at the other man in slight shock. "Um, that would make sense now, wouldn't it my lord?"

"I think they're beginning to learn how to stalk a target on their own."

* * *

The kids were all waiting on Zhao Yun's bed when the meeting with Xu Shu ended. The kids appeared to be ready for bed, already bunched together like grapes on a vine or kittens in a heap.

Zhao Yun smiled at them. "Okay, I'm sorry, that took a lot longer than expected." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Instantly the kids all wrapped their arms around him, locking him in place.

"There, now you can't escape!" Guan Xing and Zhang Bao said in a chorus.

"You can't go anywhere now! You'll have to stay here!" Guan Yinping was holding his arm tightly, while Xingcai had his other arm in an embrace.

"Did you kids practice this?" Zhao Yun tried moving around, but the action made the kids embrace him even tighter.

"It was Jiang Wei's idea." Bao Sanniang had her arms half way around his waist. "We waited, like, forever!"

"We thought you weren't going to show up again!" Guan Suo had his arms around his torso from the back.

"Hey, come on now, I promised I would come back to all of you." Zhao Yun was amazed at their strength. They were just training for two days and now they already had some impressive strength to them. He would just have to go along with it. "Okay, okay, I surrender to you little dragons." He relaxed in their embraces.

"Yeah, we captured a dragon!" They chanted, rubbing their faces against his chest, back, and face.

"Well aren't all of you affectionate." Zhao Yun smiled curling up with the kids on the bed. It took a while, but soon the tight embraces soon loosened, and he was freed from the constrictions. They have all fallen into sleep's own embrace.

Zhao Yun sighed as he stared out the window. He would have to get Pian Qi's side of the story, then, if she was still alive, his mother's. He would have to confirm the reports himself, infiltrate the house of Pian Zi, and do what needs to be done. The poison being used for the assassination is tasteless, and doesn't have a scent to it. The small amount he had going into a drink would be enough to kill 5 healthy adult men. When the poison runs its course, the "lovely trail" would be the crimson life's liquid leaving the body. The scary thing is that the victim would still be moving while the blood is leaving, leaving a trail.

Zhao Yun looked back and smiled at the sleeping faces of the eight on his bed. He silently got up to blow out the candle on his nightstand and leave the room just as quietly.

He couldn't leave them without anyone here to watch them, so he would just have to wait for them to be picked up. But he would have to get ready for the job ahead. He can't be in two places at once, no matter how fast or inhuman his god's speed is. He hardly had to do assassinations, and would only have to if absolutely necessary. His distaste for Pian Zi even before he met the man left a bad taste in his mouth. Being a tyrant was one thing, but being what your son fears worse than death is another. Not even Dong Zhuo went that far.

"He'll have to be executed. I may not like the style of it, but if assassination is what needs to be done, then so be it." Zhao Yun put his hands on his hips in silent reflection. As he did so he felt something in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was the rock he picked up earlier. He put it in his pocket before picking up Pian Qi and getting him to the hospital. He forgot it then, but now its sudden appearance made him remember the children's jealousy over the young man. It just made Zhao Yun chuckle lowly.

"Why use poison when I could see how far I can throw with this little rock? The element can take back what it has sown when I aim for him." He turned the rock over and over in his hand.

In truth he was more of a wind elementalist, so those added factors Xu Shu mentioned earlier that day more or less pointed toward the fact that Zhao Yun could use the wind at any given time to strike. Zhao Yun could attack from quite a distance, whether or not he used a projectile or the wind itself. As an assassin under Gongsun Zan he would attack hit targets with the wind, so a visible wound never showed itself. Instead of the death being ruled out as murder, it was usually ruled as death by illness.

He flicked the rock in the air again and caught it. He would waste less time using the rock than planning out with the poison. And for all he knew, he was going to have to watch the kids tomorrow at the last second. Zhao Yun's eyes were drawn to the oak desk. There was a simple letter with a tiger insignia on the front. May be the children need a little vacation just as much as he's told to have one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **Author's Note:** _I never expected this story to be longer than the first chapter, so if support continues the more I will update it, so my thanks for my guest reviewer and to my friend Mako-chan, the both of you are great. I will accept requests if it fits the story._

 _Many may be questioning the time-era of the story. This is a stand-alone AU story which I purposely made the time being a mix of ancient and modern. I did not want to make it confusing, but if this is going to be more than a problem then I will ask if any of you want the story to be based entirely in ancient times or modern times. This is the Dynasty Warriors universe, and I apologize for any confusion._

 _The_ _ **ages**_ _of the kids will be as follows: Guan Ping will be ten, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao are eight, Jiang Wei would be seven, Guan Suo would be six turning seven, and Xingcai, Bao Sanniang, and Guan Yinping would be six. This also counts as a coming-of-age story if you think about it._

 _They're other parents but, well, they're not in this story. This story is centered on Zhao Yun watching them and being a mother hen._

 _Now that I got all of that out of the way: please leave any questions you have in your review after you read the chapter, and I will answer accordingly. Thank you for your patience. Forgive me if this chapter seems rather... hurried._

 **Again, how many would like to see Zhao Yun's own sons, Tong and Guang, come into the story?**

* * *

It _should_ have been his day off. He was even _asked_ to take the day off. He was told to have a vacation, and today was that day. But just as he figured:

"I am so sorry Zhao Yun, this is last second I know but can you watch the kids for me." Zhang Fei came right on time to ask him as he always had.

Zhao Yun sighed and looked down on the two children at Zhang Fei's feet. They looked up to him with wide, hopeful eyes. It was too much. "Yeah, sure. I didn't have anything really planned today." It wasn't a lie. He was told to have the day off, but he didn't plan to have it or have anything set for the day.

Guess he was watching little dragons today. "Thanks man, you're the best! I completely forgot we had a football game today. Here's some snacks, some sodas, remember to turn the TV on and watch the game, and don't forget to cheer us on. You kids have fun." Then he was gone.

Zhao Yun sighed and looked down at the kids. "Come on in Zhang Bao, Xingcai." He looked at the snacks in his hands. "And… these are going back to Zhang Fei. Dragon Munchies… those are so high in calories, and these sodas are energy drinks! Does he want to make you kids hyper for an hour? These are horrible choices."

He had just set the snacks and sodas down when his door was knocked at again.

Zhao Yun just opened the door, expecting what he saw. "How can I help you Guan Yu?"

"Are you busy? I know this is last second and I'm sorry for asking you this _again_ but can you…"

"Watch the kids," Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow at the taller man. "Sure thing, I'm already watching Zhang Bao and Xingcai, what would four more do to my sanity."

"You have my thanks." Guan Yu lowered himself to his children's level. "You four be good for Zhao Yun, he's had a rough night."

"You're telling me," Zhao Yun mumbled under his breath. The assassination of Pian Zi took longer than he would've liked. The man was heavily guarded with military officers that broke the laws, so Zhao Yun's biggest threat wasn't the target himself, but the lawless officers. He made sure to report them and have them dismissed. Pian Zi's death was ruled by being struck by a stray rock. Zhao Yun had hidden himself in the trees of the target's house and when he entered the bedroom Zhao Yun threw the rock at the base of the skull, ultimately snapping the neck using pressure. It was chaotic for a few days after words, but Liu Bei came down personally to assure everyone and to put Pian Zi's son, Qi, in charge with his mother as a guide. Once the young man healed that is.

Guan Yu stood up and looked Zhao Yun in the eyes. "I don't understand why our football season is set in early spring, but I'm surprised it left my mind. I know it's your day off and this is the third time this week you had to watch them, but my kids always beg for you to watch them. I hope they're not that much of a problem."

"They're not, so don't worry about it. The other day all eight of them got jealous because my attention was on someone else who needed it. Plus I'm convinced that they started stalking targets on their own."

"Really? Well that explains why there are a bunch of pictures drawn of you all over their walls in different places." Guan Yu rubbed his beard thinking.

"What!?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing. Just a phase may be."

"My kids are becoming little stalkers!"

"Don't be paranoid. I'm pretty sure it's just admiration they have of you." Guan Yu turned to leave. "It's a nice day, so going to the park would be nice. Have a good day _mommy_."

"Guan Yu!" Zhao Yun called out but it went unanswered. "Gods…"

Zhao Yun turned to look at the six kids who stood behind him, looking at him with wide eyes. "Would you kids like to go to the park? It's a nice day."

They smiled. "Is it alright if we practice formation at the park today?" Guan Ping asked excitedly.

"Yeah that'll be good. Nice call Ping."

"Oh, can we also go to the park near the stadium! Please!" Zhang Bao nearly begged.

"I don't see why not. Let me pack a few sandwiches for a snack for you six later."

* * *

At that same park, another babysitter sat on a bench opposite of six children as well. Lu Meng yawned but covered it quickly. It came as a surprise to him that he was asked so suddenly to watch Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhu Ran, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang, and Lu Xun. Only because of the football game today between Shu and Wu. Lu Meng yawned again. He had a meeting planned for today as well. He hoped Zhao Yun was understanding of him not being able to join up with him.

The two of them were going to discuss the pros and cons of setting up a playdate. The ages of Zhao Yun's kids and his were pretty darn close, so it would be good for interacting with others of different kingdoms. Especially between Wu and Shu.

Lu Meng sighed and looked towards Gan Ning and Ling Tong. The two of them started up a brawl… again.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to have asked you so late Zhao Yun." Liu Bei had just caught up to Zhao Yun after the latter left the house with the six kids he had. "But I have no one else to turn to. I'm up to my neck in paperwork!"

"Its fine my lord. I'll watch the young lord." Zhao Yun lowered himself to his knees to the timid 4 year old near his lord's legs. In a soft, delicate voice, Zhao Yun spoke to the child. "It's alright Liu Shan. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Zhao Yun."

The young child was encouraged by his father and the sweet words of the man before him enough to leave his father's side. He was picked up by the man.

"I hope you don't have too much on your plate there Zhao Yun. Liu Shan will have temper tantrums to get your attention." Liu Bei passed over a blue bag. "Everything you need is in here. Thank you again for this. I know it's your day off but, well…"

Zhao Yun just shook his head. "I told you its fine my lord. I've raised eight; what's one more going to do?"

The children around Zhao Yun, especially Xingcai, was staring at the younger boy in their sensei's arms in a very protective embrace. It sparked a jealous reaction.

Zhao Yun had to split his attention from child to child after his lord had given him Liu Shan to watch. The same child he saved years ago at Changban was now four years old and was smaller than he should be for his age. 'Then again,' Zhao Yun thought. 'He _was_ thrown to the ground… twice…' Neither was his fault.

But Zhao Yun noticed almost instantly that the other six kids he was watching were getting rather… attention seeking. The jealousy was immediate, and most of it was from Xingcai. She became rather distant from him whenever the young child had his attention.

Zhao Yun sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

As they neared the park Zhao Yun was mildly surprised to see Lu Meng being beaten down by two children. The sight was rather comedic to him. He was supposed to meet said man today either way for planning a "playdate" for the kids. Funny how things turn out.

"Lu Meng, fancy meeting you here. How are you faring today?"

The sudden question from a soft voice made Lu Meng look up in slight shock. "Z-Zhao Yun? I didn't expect to meet you here. I'm doing well." He stopped talking after he realized that Gan Ning and Ling Tong was still bouncing on him. "This must look rather humorous, doesn't it? A veteran being beaten by a couple of young kids."

"Nah, not really. Most people would either say it's sad, that veteran is letting them win, or the child is a prodigy. Either way though, would you like some help?" Zhao Yun reached his free hand to the other veteran.

"Eh, my thanks. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I was in the neighborhood too! I was told to watch these six at the last second." He pointed to Zhu Ran, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang, and Gan Ning. He then looked around Zhao Yun. "You said you watched eight kids yourself. I only counted seven."

Zhao Yun sighed. "I do. Jiang Wei's with Xu Shu studying about trapping. They went bird hunting in a sense. Bao Sanniang is with Yueying helping her shop. Now, I have the new addition, the young lord Liu Shan here. Let me introduce you." Zhao Yun pointed at each kid, introducing them. "This one's the oldest of the whole group and my helper; Guan Ping. He'll be turning 11 soon. These two are Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. They may fight a lot but they'll stand together when it counts. They're both eight. These two lovely ladies are Xingcai and Guan Yinping. They're stronger than some boys so I'd be careful. Then this little guy is Guan Suo. He's slippery and quick so he's hard to catch at times. These three are all currently six. Last is Liu Shan here, who just turned four."

Lu Meng chuckled. "How cute. Hello young ones. I'm a friend of your… mentor… teacher… sensei? What do they call you?"

"Any and all of the above." Zhao Yun shifted his weight. He still had Liu Shan in his arms. "They even call me mommy at times or Yun-chan."

Lu Meng raised an eyebrow at him. "Got tired of correcting?" Zhao Yun simply nodded. Lu Meng shook his head and cleared his throat. "I see. Well, I'm Lu Meng. I should introduce these tigers as well. The blonde over there is Gan Ning… Gan Ning stop biting the chain on that swing; you don't know who touched it! Ugh, this one's Ling Tong, he's Gan Ning's age at eight. The oldest here is Sun Quan at 9 here and his sister Sun Shangxiang is six as well. Zhu Ran and Lu Xun are seven and they like playing with fireworks. Most of the time they're good but… Gan Ning will you stop harassing that tree!"

Zhao Yun chuckled lowly. "It appears you have your hands full. Okay kids, stay where I can see you and be nice to our guests from Wu. Lu Meng and I were planning out a playdate for you kids anyway so this was a coincidence. What do you do when an adult you don't know approaches you?"

"Come get you!" They answered in perfect union.

"Alright you kids can go have fun. Oh Guan Ping, before you go." Zhao Yun dropped to his knees after halting Guan Ping. "I'm going to be needing your help a lot today. My attention has to be divided between all of you but I have to keep an eye out for Liu Shan because of how young he is. I have to make sure he doesn't get into any unpleasant situations. If you can, can you keep an eye out for your comrades?"

Guan Ping looked back on the others. "You mean all of them or just my siblings and cousins?"

"What do you think?"

Guan Ping thought for a minute. "Well, if you're watching Liu Shan I guess I'll watch all of them." Guan Ping sighed.

Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow at him. "My attention isn't going to be only on Liu Shan. I have to watch all of you equally. It's just that Liu Shan's age makes it difficult for me to do so. I have to make sure he doesn't run right across the field to get hit by a swing."

Guan Ping smiled at that. He remembered in his own haste to getting across the playground he was hit by his brother on the swings. It left him a bruise on his side, a skinned knee, and a bump on his head. "Alright, I get it. I'll help sensei."

"That's my good little dragon." Zhao Yun ruffled Guan Ping's hair. "Help them practice formations okay. If you all get really bored."

Guan Ping agreed and joined the others in a game of tag. Zhao Yun joined Lu Meng on the bench and proceeded to put the blue bag Liu Bei gave him and his own green bag right next to them. Liu Shan just sat quietly on Zhao Yun's lap as he observed the older kids playing.

"Your kids are much more behaved than mine." Lu Meng placed one hand on his face and the elbow on his leg, leaning forward tiredly. "Not three minutes after getting here Gan Ning and Ling Tong found sticks and started a war. Zhu Ran and Lu Xun tried starting a fire, and Sun Quan and Sun Shangxiang get into a fight over who gets to go down the slide first."

Zhao Yun chuckled in sympathy for the fellow babysitter. "Sounds like what happened to me three days ago. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were throwing their fists blindly at one another, fought over the slide, and I believe one of them decided to use one of my candles as an interrogation method. It took me about 12 minutes to explain that candles don't light up when you ask them to."

Lu Meng smiled and chuckled lowly. "Really now? Guess we're not so different after all."

"Hey old man! When's lunch?" Gan Ning called across the playground. Lu Meng dropped his head almost instantly.

Zhao Yun looked over the place before asking, "Do you want to go play Liu Shan?" The young child shook his head, thinking that it was much cozier on Zhao Yun's lap. He didn't want to get up. Besides, he was afraid of the short haired girl named Xingcai.

Zhao Yun ruffled his hair gently. His eyes were directed to Guan Ping who set the others into a basic formation he's taught them.

"Are your kids lined up in a military fashion, or am I imagining things?" Lu Meng asked.

"I was told to train them as well as raise and watch them. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei usually go to war without me and at the last second tell me to watch the little devils."

"They can't be that bad, can they? Have you seen mine? Sun Shangxiang would throw glitter at her brother if he even brought up the word dodgeball. Gan Ning and Ling Tong seem to enjoy the petty fights they have, and I'm beginning to think that Lu Xun and Zhu Ran are going to be pyromaniacs."

Zhao Yun smiled. "Bao Sanniang threw a baseball into Fa Zheng's window. Guan Suo was attacked by kittens when he went to a pet store because he accidentally spilled water on one. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao fight at least once a day over little things like asking for the same things and being first this and first that. Xingcai is getting slightly bossier around the others and Guan Yinping is without a doubt the physical strongest of them all. Jiang Wei plays tricks and sets traps for anyone he can get, and Guan Ping manages to climb trees but hit every branch on the way down."

Lu Meng laughed. "And what about Liu Shan? Anything from him yet?"

"I'm expecting him to run across the playground and get hit by a moving swing." Zhao Yun did a once over the entire area. "Three days ago we met a kidnapper at another park, and now there are reports of there being another, more careful one running around on the streets. I thought I should just let you know."

"A kidnapper? Here in Shu?" Lu Meng had a questioning look.

"It's a crime punishable by death, and not many risk that chance. Cases stopped for a bit when news got around but it started up again. Not to mention a certain sub-general of mine turned up ill suddenly. That same sub-general reported that his young daughter went missing last night. I've had my hands tied this week watching the eight and trying to balance my work." Zhao Yun put an arm over the bench and leaned back. Liu Shan leaned back into him in response. "Recently I got another job. This time I'm going undercover to search out a parasite within our forces."

"Parasite? What kind are we talking about here?" Lu Meng looked over to his kids, noticing that Guan Ping was aligning them in the same formation as the rest of the Shu kids. The formation was flawless despite suck little numbers. What Zhao Yun said struck him back into the conversation.

"A traitor. I have a feeling it's all connected, but I can't be too sure. My first priority though is making sure those kids don't wage a war against each other."

Liu Shan moved his legs back and forth in a bored trance. The two adults were having a conversation and he was getting restless. He needed to run. He got down from Zhao Yun's lap and started running across the playground.

"Wait! Liu Shan!" SMACK! He was free falling to the sand. "How come I knew that was coming!?" Zhao Yun was right next to the young child searching for bruising or bumps.

"Is he okay?" Lu Meng came up from behind him.

"He looks okay. How are you feeling Liu Shan?"

Liu Shan stood up and dusted the sand off of him. "I-I'm fine." His voice was cracking a bit.

"You should watch where you're running Liu Shan. You can get hurt that way." Zhao Yun's concerned voice and gentle touch moved Liu Shan to tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tears brimmed his eyes. He didn't feel the pain of the swing hitting him before, but now his side hurt. How far had he flown?

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around the small four year old and soothingly rubbed his back. "I'm just glad you're okay. That could've been much worse."

Liu Shan let the tears fall as he embraced the veteran. He was gentle and warm, and his hug was nice. He didn't want to let go.

Zhao Yun rubbed the tears from his eyes in gentle caresses. "There, there. You're okay." He didn't notice any injury, but there was sure to be a bruise on his side. Zhao Yun was too busy looking over Liu Shan that when he heard loud noises of fighting he was rather shocked to see a full out war with sticks and kids.

"Hey, what are you kids doing? We said play nice!" Lu Meng was the first over there to try and break up the fight.

Zhao Yun was about to get up when he noticed how tightly Liu Shan embraced him. "Liu Shan I have to go and fix something. I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Liu Shan's voice was still cracked.

Zhao Yun smiled at him gently. "I promise okay. Can you stay here for a bit for me though?" Liu Shan nodded, and reluctantly let him go from his little arms. Zhao Yun ruffled his hair in response. "I'll be back."

He stood up and joined Lu Meng in settling down the kids. They were mildly surprised at their comments though.

"But we were just playing! Old man you never let us do anything fun!" Gan Ning pouted, sticking his tongue at Lu Meng.

"Yeah, we were just play fighting. We have a story for the battle and everything!" Guan Yinping waved her hands up and down. "And we were using sticks!"

"Sticks could hurt just as much as swords Yinping." Zhao Yun lowered himself to her level. "And you don't know your own strength. You could pick up a boulder just as easily as a child and pick up a toy. There would've been injuries if you have fought more than you have done."

"I know Gan Ning and Ling Tong would fight each other with sticks, but Zhu Ran and Lu Xun gather sticks to try and make fire. This was odd." Lu Meng looked them over one-by-one to see any injuries. "None of you seem to have injuries."

"Well yeah!" Ling Tong took a step back from being checked. "We just started until you broke it up!"

"Father goes to battle everyday too Lu-Lu!" Sun Shangxiang crossed her arms. "You don't break those up!"

Lu Meng sighed and sat down onto the ground. "Zhao Yun, by training them as you mentioned before… does that mean you actually trained them militarily?"

Zhao Yun was assessing his own kids' injuries when the question was brought to him. "Indeed. My apologizes for not clearing that up Lu Meng. This is entirely my fault for I have taught them how to form a basic formation. I didn't expect them to have a mock battle with their guests. I'll have to discipline my kids more." He looked into the eyes of his kids. They all looked at the ground sheepishly, not one looked him in the eyes.

Until Guan Ping stood forward, his head raised enough to look at him. "Um, sensei you don't have to say sorry. I'm the one who taught the others on how to stand in that formation. And I was the one who asked for the mock fight. So it's my fault." He looked down again. "I'm sorry sensei!" his voice cracked a bit. Having his mentor apologize to another for something he did sent a clutching feeling to his heart. And he felt like he was losing his breath.

His mentor sighed quietly, and very gently caressed his face. "I'm not mad Guan Ping. You have the talent of being an excellent commander, I know it! But you'll have to learn that even mock battles can be dangerous, especially when you don't know how to hold back. It would have been fine if these children were also taught in military matters, but as far as I'm concerned they weren't. I want you to be careful next time or ask me before you plan a mock battle, okay. I'm not mad." He ruffled Guan Ping's hair, smiling lightly.

Guan Ping could feel tears come to his eyes, but held them back. His voice cracked again. "I-I will next time sensei." Some tears ran down his cheeks.

Zhao Yun smiled and rubbed the stray tears away. "That's my good little dragon," he quietly said. He embraced Guan Ping once before letting go. He stood up. He turned toward Lu Meng and bowed lowly. "I'm truly sorry about this Lu Meng. I never expected this to happen."

Lu Meng waved it off. "Oh, it's fine." He bowed in turn. "I should have told you before that my kids are very eager to learn how to fight themselves, and that they are easily influenced. Any new idea that comes across them they can't resist the urge to try it. One time they thought fireworks and water mixed."

"How'd that work out?"

"It didn't. There was nothing but a bucket of soaked fireworks that broke apart."

Zhao Yun smiled and turned to his kids. "A good warrior takes responsibility for his actions. Is there something you should be saying to Lu Meng, Guan Ping?"

Guan Ping gulped and moved forward, past Zhao Yun. He stood in front of Lu Meng and bowed as low as he could. "I-I'm sorry for the trouble I caused sir. I promise it won't happen again."

Before Lu Meng could even answer Guan Ping there was a loud cry. "HELP! PLEASE!"

It was a blur, but Lu Meng was conscious of the fact that Zhao Yun wasn't behind Guan Ping anymore. He turned quickly in time to see Liu Shan running to the group of his fellow Shu kids and hid behind Xingcai. His eyes were wide in fear. Lu Meng turned his head back to see Zhao Yun hold the hand of another man in a deadly grip. Lu Meng was frozen in fear of the sight before him.

Zhao Yun's sudden burst of anger was frightening.

As for the man in Zhao Yun's grip, he wasn't faring too nicely. He was about to take a young child of very young age who was just staring at the young group. He would have done so easily if it wasn't for the child's loud cry for help. He had just covered the kid's mouth and began to run when his hand was suddenly grabbed in a tight hold and sharp pain made him release the kid.

Now face-to-face with the man who caught him, he didn't like his chances of escaping. He tried puling his hand away, but it was held fast.

"Is there a reason for your action?" It was a calm voice, but it held a hidden edge. An edge that made the man shiver a great deal. He made the mistake of looking into Zhao Yun's eyes. They were a swirl of bright cyan, so intense in color that the man felt his breath catch in his throat. It froze the man.

The color was turning a chaotic shade of purple as Zhao Yun grew less patient. No one could say he didn't have any reason to harm this man! "I'll ask again." His voice was raised only loud enough for the man to hear. "Do you have a reason for your action just now?" It was a near hiss wrapped coolly within a growl.

Zhao Yun tightened his grip on the man's wrist. The pressure point there was accurately being attacked. The pain made the man flinch. He somehow found the voice to speak. "H-hey man come on! I-it wasn't like I was planning to take the kid! I just wanted to ask if he was lost or not! T-then he yelled help!"

Zhao Yun twisted the wrist and the arm of the kidnapper so that the kidnapper had his back to Zhao Yun and his arm was painfully pressed to his back. The pain the man felt encouraged him to not struggle. "You came up to him and grabbed him. You _laid a hand_ on one of my kids! If it weren't for them being so young I would have killed you right now!" Zhao Yun's low growl sent shivers down the man's spine. "A liar can't run forever. I will let you go. I will give you a head start. But once I catch up," Zhao Yun's voice became more delicate and quiet. "I will execute you where you stand. If you have any value of your life _coward_ take my advice… don't stop running!"

True to his word, Zhao Yun pushed the man away from him, releasing him. The man wasted no time in getting away, knowing full well that the man he just met will hold true to his word.

Zhao Yun took a deep breath, and turned around to walk toward his kids. He kneeled down in front of Liu Shan. "Are you alright young lord? Did he leave a mark on you? I must apologize for my lack of attentiveness." His concerning eyes looked over Liu Shan very gently.

Xingcai had to step aside so Zhao Yun could see him more clearly. She was rather shocked by what had happened. "Sensei, why did you let him go? He hurt Liu Shan!"

Zhao Yun chuckled lowly. "Don't worry about him. I promised him something in return for touching Liu Shan."

Liu Shan looked up into Zhao Yun's eyes. There were bright traces of cyan but they faded quickly. "I-I'm alright. I'm sorry."

Zhao Yun shook his head. "You did what you could Liu Shan. You called for help. You do that when in trouble." He ruffled the young lord's hair. "I'm just glad you're okay." The calm, gentle voice brought a smile to Liu Shan's face.

"T-thank you, s-sensei."

* * *

"I'm sorry for you having to see that Lu Meng. Do you need anything before you go back to Wu?"

Lu Meng was honestly still shaken up for what he witnessed. He's never seen Zhao Yun so… frightening. The calm, gentle man he came to know inspired a powerful, freezing anger. "I didn't know the depths of your temper Zhao Yun. You hide it well and it didn't control you. That's saying a lot since most others have their anger control them." Lu Meng looked back at his kids. They were all saying goodbye to their new friends. "But I would like to know when we can set up that playdate. How about we have it in Wu?"

Zhao Yun smiled lightly. "I wouldn't blame you. I'll see what I can do. You have a safe trip back Lu Meng. You and the kids."

Lu Meng laughed. "Yes, well, they're going to be the reasons if I end up missing. Until we meet again Zhao Yun."

"Farewell." Zhao Yun bowed his head toward the Wu veteran. He turned around to gather his seven kids.

* * *

"So what are you planning to do with that guy?" Fa Zheng has one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Zhao Yun took a deep breath as he took a sip of Black Dragon Tea. The strong flavor calmed his senses, but alerted them. He had made sure that the kids got to their respected fathers without delay. After the football game all three of the brothers came to pick their kids up. He had to explain what had happened earlier today and they asked the same question Fa Zheng just did.

And he's the only one being amused by it.

Zhao Yun tapped his fingers on the desk. He said he would give the man a head start. Zhao Yun took the time to memorize the face of the kidnapper. "Two kidnappers caught in a week. You're a kidnapper trap my lord."

Zhao Yun looked into Fa Zheng's amused orbs. "I ended up killing one, and now there will be a second. I am a man of my word Fa Zheng, and you know it well." He took another sip. "Besides, if I'm a kidnapper trap, then that's an issue. I can't have the kids around me anymore if this continues. This can't be a coincidence that my kids were targeted twice in the same week!"

The thought of having the kids ripped from him was just as bad to him as it was him disappearing to the kids. He would have to be even more careful from now on… more alert…

"Hold on there my lord. You have to worry about your health and safety just as much as the kids." Fa Zheng leaned over to the veteran. "Besides, now you have two things to worry about tonight. Overexertion leads to collapsing due to exhaustion."

Zhao Yun sighed. In light of everything he knew that what Fa Zheng said was true. We was running down the dangerous path of collision with no stop in sight. He worked for all three of his days off.

"You need a vacation. After tonight you are to take a break from babysitting. Nothing much is going to happen to them. I know you just stated training them, but I think they need a break too." Fa Zheng smiled at the veteran. "You want to get this guy back for actually laying a hand on one of your kids, not to mention that kid was our young lord. You have control over the army just as much as the other Five Tiger Generals, so why not make a hunting party out of it?"

"I said I would be the one to kill him. That's why." Zhao Yun finished his tea.

Fa Zheng gave a short whistle. "You actually said you were going to kill him? The worse thing that can happen to anyone here would be angering one of our Five Tiger Generals. It's either instant execution or life-long torture." He laughed. "And you promised execution. I would honestly call myself lucky to be in his place."

Zhao Yun sighed heavily and stood up. "I should be going now. I think I gave him enough of a head start."

"Let me know how it goes, my lord." Fa Zheng called back. "I would like to know how he fares against being executed after running all day."

Zhao Yun smiled. "He would be weary, and not see it coming."

* * *

Zhao Yun knew he had to heed Fa Zheng's advice. Overworking himself might cause more harm than good to not only himself, but everyone else as well.

He sighed as he thought of the kids and what transpired today. There was definitely a connection between him being with the kids as they are targeted by kidnappers. There just had to be! Zhao Yun was more worried about the kids than his own health. He showed no signs of collapsing, but there are signs of the kids being purposely targeted. He didn't know if it was him being around them or not.

If he wasn't there to watch the kids and protect them, who will? Sure, the kids are pretty friendly and will listen to Yueying, but that's where it ends. They were literary raised by him. They wouldn't be listening to anyone else for a long time.

* * *

Zhao Yun went to visit Guan Yu and was about to knock on the door before it opened. The tall Tiger General raised an eyebrow at his comrade.

"Zhao Yun, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Guan Yu stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I would have to ask you the same question, but," Zhao Yun took a deep breath. "Either my paranoia is catching up or my health's failing. Either way, I'm not going to be able to watch any of the kids for a while. Fa Zheng's advice."

"Really now?" Zhao Yun nodded. Guan Yu rubbed his beard in thought. "Is this about the kidnapper earlier today, and how you think there's a connection?" Zhao Yun nodded again. Guan Yu sighed. "I don't blame you for being a little bit paranoid Zhao Yun. But I have to agree with Fa Zheng. You're pushing yourself too hard. I have a day off tomorrow so, I guess I'll watch the kids for you."

Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow at his older comrade. "Really? You don't even know what your own kids like! Nor do I think that you can keep an eye out for eight of them _daddy_. I can guarantee you that they'll drive you up the wall in an hour. And Zhang Fei won't do much better."

"Wasn't it you that wanted to give the kids to other veterans so they can learn from them as well? If I recall correctly I'm also a veteran." Guan Yu smiled lightly toward his younger companion.

Zhao Yun just growled. "I'll give you a list." He began to walk away.

"How bad can they be _mommy_?" Guan Yu asked.

"If you really want to know," Zhao Yun started, turning back. "Keep your eyes open _daddy_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **Author's Note:** _I will apologize now if this chapter isn't to your liking, I had much difficulty in making it. Zhao Yun's sons will be_ _ **Zhao Tong and**_ _ **Guang** (ages 9 and 7 respectfully when they come in) and I was asked to add a daughter. I have several ideas and names for her from my One Hundred WHAT story, but I decided to go with a **new one exclusively** for this story alone: __**Zhao Shufeng**_ _which means Pure or Virtuous Wind. She is about 5 years of age, or just turned 5._

 _As opposed to Zhao Yun's wife… this is centered on Zhao Yun and the kids, but if everyone wants I could bring in Ma Yunlu as his wife… But I really don't want to add a wife in this story if I can help it._

 _If I were to put a modern song to any of Zhao Yun's sons; it would be The Vengeful One by Disturbed for Zhao Tong and Bring It by Trapt for Zhao Guang. His daughter is a bit more difficult to decide on._

 _ **I truly wish to see the game introduce Zhao Yun's kids, like Tong and Guang and maybe a daughter. It'll only be right for them to do so because Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have their kids!**_

 _I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I hope this chapter is as good as or better than the others. This chapter may be shorter than others._

* * *

He didn't have a choice. Even Liu Bei asked him to do it. And he couldn't argue with everyone on the subject. It was for the good of everyone. Zhao Yun was going on vacation, and the kids are going to be split among the other warriors during the time.

It would be an understatement that the kids took it badly when they heard the news. "We don't want a new babysitter!" "I don't like anyone else!" They complained. They even threw a vase at a door. That poor, poor vase.

Either way, Zhao Yun didn't have much of a choice but to accept the three days off. He thought that no one was going to last more than a few hours. Then he'll be back watching his little dragons.

"Don't forget your scarf dad!" Zhao Yun looked down and smiled as his youngest son came up, holding out the colorful scarf that the kids would recognize him in. They never liked it when he took it off. Not even his own kids liked it when it wasn't around his neck. Zhao Yun lowered himself to the ground to caress the light brown hair of Zhao Guang. His youngest son's hair was a field of highlights, all ranging from dark and light.

"Thank you Guang." Zhao Yun smiled. "Do you have your medicine? And your blanket? Don't forget your books."

Zhao Guang looked up to his father in wide, innocent hazel eyes. "I have them, don't worry." He grinned, showing perfect teeth.

'I hope they stay like that.' Zhao Yun mentally sighed, smiling down at his son. Zhao Guang and his older brother often don't see eye to eye on things.

Zhao Guang was much more out-going but shy at the same time, but was often getting sick. Right now he had a cold and was wearing a white sweater and black pants.

Zhao Tong on the other hand was much more reserved, and very unsocial. Whereas Guang would ask many questions, Tong would keep to himself and try to answer whatever question he had on his own. Whenever Guang was being picked on, it was Tong who he would run to. It would've been fine if his oldest wasn't openly violent with others picking on his brother. Guan Ping, who was bigger than Tong, was playing with Zhao Guang one day and made him cry. Guan Ping lost a tooth almost instantly.

Zhao Yun sighed. Then there was his young daughter who was almost a combination of her brothers. Whereas his two sons were each two extremes his daughter was another extreme. She had the tendency to run behind himself or her brothers because of her shy and timid nature. Zhao Yun was used to his daughter's painfully shy nature, and her brothers were very protective over her. Zhao Yun smiled. Even Zhang Bao and Guan Xing were protective of her.

Zhao Tong had semi-long black hair and his eyes were a darker shade than his father's. Not to mention he was a very intelligent boy who silently observed the world around him. He only conversed with others when he absolutely had to. Zhao Guang was shy and meeting new people was like stage fright to the young boy. He was also more peaceful compared to his siblings. Zhao Shufeng always hid behind his legs. She wouldn't come out from behind him unless he was down at her level and even then she would be too afraid to meet other people. Her painfully shy nature was seen as cute to their comrades. She also had long black hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a bright hazel.

No doubt about it, Zhao Tong was the strongest of the three siblings, Zhao Guang acted like a scholar and warrior mix, and Zhao Shufeng was a timid little dragon. The traits all of them had in common though was that they were loyal to their father, to each other, and to their friends, and _will_ result to physical contact when it came down to it. They were calm in situations, and never back out of something once they set their minds to it. They also walked in stride everywhere they went, never once having their head down, no matter how shy Zhao Guang was or Zhao Shufeng is. Shufeng will keep her head up, but avoid the eyes of another person or in a panic close her eyes to avoid everyone's.

And all three were coming with him. Zhao Tong wouldn't socialize, and Guang and Shufeng were much too shy to other people.

"Are you three ready to go?" He called out, putting the scarf around his neck. They called back asking for five more minutes. Zhao Yun just closed his suitcase and walked out of his room.

* * *

Jiang Wei was with Zhuge Liang, Xu Shu, Fa Zheng, and Pang Tong. The four strategists were around a table, debating about the map in front of them. Jiang Wei sighed as he flipped through the book of traps he brought with him. The four before him were veteran strategists. Would he be able to trick them? He was bored enough to try!

* * *

Bao Sanniang, Xingcai, and Guan Yinping were with Yueying going shopping for ingredients for the feast that was planned in three days. Yueying would be teaching them how to cook as well as teaching them a few defense moves so they could continue their training while their mentor was gone for the next three days. All three of them seemed to enjoy the concept of being near culinary tools.

* * *

Liu Shan was with his own father, working with other tutors. But for some reason, it just wasn't the same for Liu Shan to be taught by another person. So he was hardly paying attention. He wanted to see the girl he met the other day too!

* * *

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were with their fathers fishing. Zhao Yun had told Guan Yu and Zhang Fei that they would need to bond frequently in a peaceful environment. What's more peaceful than fishing with their fathers?

"Gods dang it! It got away again!" Zhang Fei roared, throwing his pole to the ground. "That's it! I'm going in there to kick that fish's fin!"

Guan Yu held him back. "It's just a fish Zhang Fei. Let it go. There are plenty in the pond to catch."

"But that fish stole my bait!"

"Be peaceful around the kids, otherwise they're going to learn to be violent." Guan Yu drew back his line and inspected his hook. There was a tiny fish caught on it, flailing as it came out of the water. "At least the one that got away from you put up a fight! This isn't even a fish!"

Guan Xing poked the tiny fish.

* * *

Guan Ping was with Ma Chao. They were taking care of horses and Guan Ping was seeing the steeds of the Five Tiger Generals.

"Okay Guan Ping, that one's Red Hare, your father's war horse." Ma Chao had Guan Ping on his shoulders. He currently wasn't wearing his helmet so the dark brown hair he had flowed freely in the wind.

Guan Ping was in awe of the striking large, red horse. It had a flowing mane that appeared to be like the flames of a fire.

"And that one's Zhang Fei's. His name's Shark Lance."

"Shark Lance? What kind of name it that?"

"Your uncle named it, not me. You might want to ask him about it." Ma Chao pointed to the next one down the line. "This beauty's name is White Dragon. It's Zhao Yun's stallion."

"Are you sure it's a stallion?" Guan Ping stared wide eyed at the beautiful white horse. Red Hare was a chaotic awe, but White Dragon was a calm, graceful sight. The horse was completely white with a long mane and tail that looked like falling silver. Red Hare had black armor in the back of his stable. White Dragon had silver bluish armor. The horse looked smaller than the others though.

"It looks like a mare doesn't it. We keep telling Zhao Yun that his horse can't be a stallion, but I guess the horse matches the looks of its rider at some point. They say white horses have more stamina, and I can guarantee that White Dragon is fast on a whole new level. Red Hare and White Dragon are on a different plane of existence. But isn't he beautiful?

"He looks like Lord Zhao Yun."

"He's just as gentle too!" Ma Chao pointed to the one next to the white horse. "And that one would be mine!"

* * *

Guan Suo was with Ma Dai… who was doing something shady.

"Master Ma Dai, is there something wrong?" Suo looked as the veteran duck his head and turn around. A smile on his face.

"Nope, nothing's wrong!" He set a book down on the table next to him. "Just looking for that."

"What is it?"

"A book! Just a book."

Guan Suo raised an eyebrow. He hoped his siblings were having more fun than he was.

* * *

Zhao Yun was at his vacation spot. It was a simple house with beautiful scenery all around it. Liu Bei often came here to get away from his paperwork and the other generals did as well. Zhao Yun sighed as he grabbed the keys from his pocket to open the door. Something was telling him to go back to work. That something wasn't right and he should return. He didn't like this feeling of dread.

He opened the door and looked around the house before letting his kids in. It wasn't even a minute in when Zhao Yun had a thought that stopped him in his tracks. _What if the kids get kidnapped when I'm away!? What if that was what they were waiting for!?_ He was very tempted to call up his comrades… just to see how the kids were faring. Then he thought that he must be overworked and should probably get some rest.

He had a sleepless night the other night, and the night before that. His feeling of dread might be from lack of sleep. Only one way to find out…

* * *

Bao Sanniang was falling behind the others. She was carrying a bag of peaches and her arms were about to give out. Yueying would occasionally stop for her to catch up, even offered to take the bag from her, but Sanniang was rather stubborn and said she had it.

A cloaked figure followed them from behind. Grey eyes traveled toward the group and laid upon the three girls. He noticed the adult woman they were walking with, so he didn't move. He needed the right moment.

* * *

Zhao Yun woke up in a sweat, panting deeply. The nightmare he had sent a cold shiver down his spine. He had nightmares before, but he never woke from them until they were over! And each nightmare he had always left bad images. This one just showed the three girls being kidnapped by an unseen shadow.

Zhao Yun racked his head for anything that could be connected to the kidnappings. Did he have a long term enemy? No. Other than Zhang He, he didn't have any notable military enemies. Besides, Zhang He wouldn't be kidnapping children. Even he thought that was inhumane and unbeautiful for an enemy to do. Plus Zhang He and he actually got along despite being enemies of different kingdoms. It was more of a friendly rivalry, although serious.

Zhao Yun shook his head and thought. The first kidnapper tried kidnapping Guan Suo, but Zhao Yun was convinced he wanted to catch another before deciding on Suo. Suo must have been targeted because compared to Jiang Wei he was the faster of the two, plus both of them are skinnier and tinier than their other male comrades. That kidnapper must have followed them to take the kids that night, while they were all asleep.

The second went to Liu Shan when the young boy was further away from the entire group. He was tiny and weak as a four year old, but more so than average. Both kids that the kidnappers seemed to target was if they were small enough to carry off and not have much difficulty in doing so.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened slightly to show his daughter's pale, flawless face. "Daddy it's time to get up. It's lunch time."

* * *

Jiang Wei walked down the hallway, feeling bored. He left the book of traps back in the room the four strategists were in. He left because their argument brawl was getting too loud for his ears. He sighed deeply. In fact the argument was so loud that he snuck his way out without a sweat.

The cloaked figure leaned against the back of the wall, watching the younger boy come closer to him. The bored expression came from behind the corner, not once seeing the older man that leaned against the wall. He watched with grey eyes as the boy continued down the hallway. When he was slightly out of sight the man pushed off the wall to follow quietly behind him.

* * *

Zhao Yun tapped the table without letting up. Worry settled in him and it coiled inside. Were all his kids okay? Do they need him? He wasn't even asleep for an hour when he woke up from a nightmare, but now images that didn't appear in the nightmare came to him and it clenched at his heart. Jiang Wei was being followed… and whoever was following Jiang Wei was the same shadow that was trailing the three girls with Yueying.

A headache suddenly found itself. Zhao Yun put his hand to it. Did he have a fever? He felt sort of warm. He hoped it was in his head.

Shufeng passed her dad a cup of water and looked worriedly at him. It goes without saying that she and her brother Guang were smaller than average for their ages, and it didn't help that they both hid behind their older brother when they were frightened. Or their dad when they can.

She tugged at her father's scarf, which was responded by Zhao Yun turning his head to look at her. He smiled gently, but tiredly. "Do you want to go back to bed daddy?"

* * *

Guan Ping was dragging a bag of oats to Ma Chao, who was petting the nuzzle of one.

"Do all horses eat oats?"

"It's a supplementary for their diet. They can eat wild grass and other treats like nuts, apples, and even honey."

Guan Ping raised an eyebrow. "Honey?"

He brought the bag over and watched Ma Chao feed the five horses. They all had different amounts depending on the horse. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some apples okay. You can feed them." Ma Chao walked away with the empty bag in hand. "Don't go running off okay."

"You got it." Guan Ping stood at the stable, watching the great animals nibble at the oats they were given. Guan Ping managed to reach his head to touch White Dragon, who let the young child pet him.

The cloaked figure from before was hidden in the shadows, watching the young boy pet the great white horse. This was going to be a lot harder unless the kid walks away from the horses of the Five Tiger Generals. The trained animals were not to be underestimated. Three of them were huge in comparison to other horses, one was older than most, and the last one, the white one, was gentle but no doubt trained to respond to distress. They were veteran horses, the steeds of the five veteran warriors he may have to face. So far he's seen Ma Chao. He'll have to be very careful.

The young boy he set his sights on moved away from the horses. Perfect. It'll have to be done fast. Before the horses react.

* * *

Zhao Yun was now pacing the room. Worry flooded his very being and it made him restless. Was there any reason to be this high strung? Was he overthinking the kids being kidnapped? Was his own kids in danger just as much as the others were?

Zhao Tong watched silently as his father paced the room, going back in forth in long strides, his scarf waving with his movements. His father had a frown on his face and looked to be deep in thought, so Zhao Tong didn't move to ask what was wrong. His father looked tense, like a loaded spring ready to jump. Or a cat. Or a loaded cat ready to spring.

His sister asked if he wanted to go back to bed, but their father declined, saying he was too tense to lay back down. 'It must be a veteran warrior thing', Zhao Tong thought. 'To be alert even in times of peace or relaxation.'

* * *

Liu Shan was beyond bored and grew tired of the tutors. He fell asleep. Liu Bei sighed as he picked his son up and dismissed the tutors for the day. He walked across the many halls to his son's room and tucked him into bed. Giving a good-night kiss to the forehead Liu Bei walked out of the room, wishing sweet dreams to his sleeping child.

Liu Bei wondered if having a daughter would be less haste. Probably not, he would spoil a daughter. He would spoil his brothers' daughters Xingcai and Guan Yinping, and he even tried spoiling Zhao Yun's daughter Shufeng, but the shy child would hide behind her father before he could.

The cloaked figure rubbed his cheek as a purple bruise formed on his face. Not only did the last kid actually manage to put up a struggle, the red horse that was in the stable managed to break out of its housing and ram him. The call for help the child let loose would've brought him much dread if he didn't clamp his hand down in time. But while he did so the horse that was out kicked his face in such force that he went flying with the kid in his arms. He could've sworn Ma Chao was alerted by now so he would have to make a run for it. He was lucky to get away that time.

But now the castle Liu Bei resided in was filled with guards and men of renown. He was knowledgeable of the fact that each of the Five Tiger Generals had 14 handpicked sub-generals under their command alone. And it just so happened that all 70 of them were walking within the castle. There were many subordinates and veteran guards that stood motionless on the grounds that it was near impossible to get in, or as close, as he was right now.

He took a deep breath, flinching at the pain in his cheek. If he was going to capture Liu Shan, he would have to be very, very careful. There was no room for mistake. The child was asleep, and guards all around. There can be no mistake this time!

* * *

Zhao Yun had his arms crossed and was leaning against a tree. He figured he had to get out of the house to calm his nerves. It helped mildly, but now, with his head cleared, they dreaded questions returned involving his health. Was he too high strung? Was his anxious for nothing? Is his paranoia getting the best of him? Were his sleepless nights finally taking its toll? He wouldn't be surprised if it had. He still felt exhaustion's grip on his eyes but the weapon of worry was still present in his chest.

He took a deep but shaky breath. He showed no signs of overworking, so he should be fine for a bit longer. May be he'll take a nap outside. The weather's beautiful. What are the chances of his own kids tackling him in his sleep?

* * *

The cloaked figure breathed in deep breaths as he held the sleeping child to his chest. He was very shocked to find that the young Liu Shan was such a heavy sleeper. He was also shocked to run into Shu's Veterans Huang Zhong and Yan Yan, the two oldest generals within Shu. It was a very frightening encounter that he was lucky to escape from with only a few well-placed injuries. But now the entire kingdom was alert. If he was going to capture the last of them, he would have to be even more careful.

* * *

Zhao Yun was enjoying the small dance his daughter was displaying him with to entertain him. She twirled and leaped, being as graceful and as careful as a gazelle in motion. Her shy nature didn't stop her from taking an interest in dancing. It gave Zhao Yun much pleasure to see his daughter with a smile on her face and looking confident. But his thoughts would repeatedly go from watching her to how his other kids were faring. He was still restless so the nap outside didn't happen, and it was around that time his daughter offered to dance for him anyway. He couldn't say no to her wide eyes. Besides, he wasn't doing anything of importance.

* * *

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were shocked by the news they were given. They were just coming back from fishing when it was given to them.

"Who would be the idiot to kidnap our nephew while our sub-generals were in the castle?" Zhang Fei seethed.

"The same idiot who could successfully outmaneuver Huang Zhong and Yan Yan. He wasn't an idiot if he could avoid all the fights he would've had if he didn't do what he did." Guan Yu stroked his beard. "But that leaves the question if all of the other kids are all right. We have to search out to find this man."

Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were confused to the sudden attitude changes of their fathers. They raised an eyebrow to the messenger who reported whatever news that caused their fathers to act like they did.

As their fathers were discussing over the matter, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao stood some distance away from them. Which was enough for cloaked man to be in range to take the two of them. He had just captured Guan Suo, who was very fast and even managed to alert his guardian, Ma Dai, to his situation. He was almost overcome if it wasn't for his superior speed against Ma Dai and for his elusive fighting style. He came out of that covered in minor scraps.

But it wasn't going to be just physical strength to capture these two. He was going to have to use his superior speed to get away from the two warriors. He thanked the gods for his speed and stamina before acting.

* * *

It was dinner time and the kids were all around the table, ready to eat. Zhao Yun set the dishes down in front of them. "Don't eat too fast, but enjoy kids."

"Thank you for the meal father/dad/daddy." They said in union. Zhao Yun smiled as they dug into their meal.

Zhao Yun was about to take a bite himself until there was a hurried knock outside of the door.

"Lord Zhao Yun are you in there? There's been trouble and Liu Bei asked you for your return to the castle," Was the voice that came from the other side. It was rushed and more knocking followed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zhao Yun called out, getting up from his spot from the table and making his way to the door and opening it. A soldier was who greeted him outside the door. "What's the problem? Tell me quickly."

"The young lord Liu Shan has been kidnapped by a cloaked man earlier today! The other children, under Lady Yueying, Lords Ma Dai, Ma Chao, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are also missing. No one knows where they went!"

"Give me a few minutes to get situated and to get my kids. Tell Lord Liu Bei I'll be there as fast as my god's speed can take me."

* * *

The kingdom was in an uproar. It turns out that this third kidnapper knew what he was doing to take all of the kids usually under _his_ protection in a day.

Zhao Yun stood at attention with the other generals and ministers of the kingdom, fighting the urge to pace or to go out on his own to look for them. His worries proved true! He did have a reason to be so tense today. If he wasn't gone today his kids wouldn't have been kidnapped. But, if he didn't take his kids with him today, would they still be with him?

Zhao Yun looked down to see his own three kids huddled at his legs. His daughter looked worriedly all around her and flinched at the loud noises. She had a death grip on his leg. Zhao Guang was faring a bit better than his younger sister, but was still close to his father that he could grab his leg if he was frightened. Zhao Tong was the only one who quietly observed everyone, calmly looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. His arms were crossed.

Soon Zhao Yun noticed Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Yueying, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei all huddled together with expressions of anger, sadness, and distraught. A flash of anger sparked in Zhao Yun but died almost immediately. _He_ should've been here to protect all of the kids!

Zhao Yun walked toward them, and the people who saw him coming hurriedly got out of his way. His kids followed just as quickly. He overheard bits and pieces from their conversation.

"Zhao Yun is going to have our heads when he finds out!" Ma Chao hissed. "And it won't be a beheading!"

"I saw the guy," Ma Dai sighed. "But how was I supposed to strike when Guan Suo was in his arms? Or catch up to him as he escaped. His speed was almost an equal to Zhao Yun's."

"His elusive tricks were like Zhao Yun's as well." Guan Yu stroked his beard. "But if not for his speed Zhang Fei and I would've caught up to him."

Zhao Yun had enough. "That shouldn't have been an excuse lord Guan Yu." Although his voice was calm, it sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. The group turned to look at Zhao Yun. "Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't rip someone's head off."

The entire room was quiet. Zhao Yun growled lightly. "I'm never taking a vacation. Ever. _Again_." Zhao Yun's hand unconsciously tightened, a force of habit he had when he was about to, _literally_ , rip someone's head off. "Do me one favor, and tell me how the _hell_ he got past all of you, how he managed to kidnap the kids and _get away_ from you, and how no one has _found_ him yet."

* * *

It took longer than Zhao Yun would've liked for everyone to explain. His patience awarded him the cooperation of everyone present, but his hidden anger was nearly flashing in his eyes, turning them a cyan color that swirled within the orbs. All the while Zhao Yun tried to put the pieces together. He was right on one thing. The kidnappers, all three of them, very much picked his group of kids to kidnap. The other reports were all fitting into place. All the kids kidnapped were of good structure to work, they were well-educated, and they all belonged to either the royal house or the families who bend the knee to any of Liu Bei's generals as their patron.

Zhao Yun looked down at his own kids. They were of the exact same age as every child kidnapped, the exact build the kidnappers targeted on, and Zhao Yun had many families who turned to him as their patron. This third kidnapper made a couple of great risks to capture the kids, like doing it right in front of his comrades.

Zhao Yun thought deeply. He was going to have to catch this guy. He was going to have to see where all these kids are being taken to. He was going to have to take a risk. He was known for being the fastest within the army. He was given the most quick raids out of everyone in the army. His speed was second to none, and this kidnapper was said to have his speed, as well as his elusive techniques. The skills of an assassin.

Ma Dai described him as wearing a heavy black cloak that hid his body, but he had grey eyes, pale skin, a bruise at the side of his face, and sporting minor cuts and well placed injuries. The signs of him doing his deed all day. The man was about 5'11'' in height and lean in appearance, and skilled with hidden blades. He managed to take care of the veteran guards that were placed within the castle with a single stroke of a blade, but only killed as many as he had to.

"He wasn't aiming for a fight or bloodbath, he wanted to get away as fast as he could without leaving a trace." Zhao Yun was now clenching and unclenching his hand in front of his face, imagining the man who kidnapped his kids being in front of him. Would the blades be coated in poison? If the man was trained to be an assassin then no doubt they would be. None of the dead veteran guards had any reason to die if they weren't. The strokes from the man's blade were sloppy and inaccurate. He wasn't used to fighting anyone, but relied on the poison coated on the blade to deal a swift death. "That's why he avoided a fight whenever he could. He was being careful knowing his own limitations."

Zhao Yun decided he had to follow this guy while he worked. He was going to have to use his own children as bait.

"This third kidnapper was obviously a master to his work. The other two thought nothing of their surroundings, or gauged the threat of the adults around the kids they kidnapped. This one knew who was watching the kids, knew I was gone for the day, and knew how to get in and get out rather successfully." Zhao Yun sighed and put his hand to his head. Another headache found him. "I swear I can't trust anyone with my kids." He said under his breath.

He turned toward his comrades. "I'm going to go after him, and none of you are going to stop me. I'll bring the kids back, but I'm doing it alone."

Zhao Yun was going to exit the room until Guan Yu stopped him. "It was our mistake that the kids were kidnapped. Why not let us redeem ourselves?"

Zhao Yun kept his back turned to him. "You told me the other day you could watch the kids. You asked me if they were as bad as I said they were. I meant it as a joke, they're really angels. It just takes a lot of patience to handle them, you have to attentive to their needs, too be gentle when they're scared but firm when they become aggressive. I can tell you now that the kids would like to see a face they know they can trust right about now. This is no longer your battle Guan Yu, but my war!" Zhao Yun turned toward his comrades, his eyes a swirling cyan, almost purple. "He took my kids," he said calmly. "Now I'm going to repay him by taking them back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **Author's Note:** _I would like to thank you all for your reviews. This chapter will be longer to compensate the fact that the last one was very short compared to the others by at least 800 words. I aim for at least 6,400 words per chapter. Worry not though, the fluff will return after this chapter, more or less…_

 _Also, I would like to just mention this… don't worry my dears, I know what I'm doing! Yes, in retrospect the other Shu generals and the older children, like the teenagers and what-not would go berserk if the little kiddies were taken. This kidnapper guy is a pro, okay! This chapter will explain a few things. Let me know if I should change the rating at this point…_

 ** _Sorry for the hiatus. I was rather busy. I have the next four chapters after this one planned, but if anyone likes to send suggestions I would gladly take them. Also, the story is basically set up in arcs stacked up onto one another. The next arc after this kidnapping one with be Chapter Nine._**

 _I hope this chapter is as good as or better than the others. This is the end of the "Kidnapper Arc". And I apologize if it seems broken up. It was difficult to write this chapter._

* * *

Zhao Tong and Shufeng were given to Yueying to watch. She repeatedly told Zhao Yun that she would protect them with her very life. If it wasn't for the speed and stamina for the man who kidnapped Xingcai, Bao Sanniang, and Guan Yinping, she would have done the same for them. But the marketplace was too crowded for her to follow him and even then she lost sight of him almost immediately. She looked everywhere!

Shufeng had a tight grip on her older brother the entire time that her dad had to leave them.

Zhao Yun explained to Zhao Guang that he was going to have to be brave for what was going to happen. Zhao Guang was intent in listening to the situation that would transpire. He was to act normally and play at the park while his father was hidden away, unnoticed by all. He was to draw the attention of a kidnapper who would then take him and lead his father to wherever the others had went.

The other veterans were to stay far away as to not draw attention, but close enough when they are called. Zhao Yun had to convince the others of his reasoning behind going alone: one of which is if they moved as a group it would look suspicious to any potential kidnapper. Not to mention that he was silent as he moved; a group of armed men would make too much noise for his liking. Plus he was fast. No one would keep up with him on their side, and when they all arrived to the same spot they may cause an alarm being in a large group.

Plus it would be wasting time if they rounded up all of their able-bodied warriors and send out a search party. What he was doing was a major risk, and Zhao Yun wasn't too glad in doing it, but it had to be done.

His youngest son was going to be bait. He would be right behind the kidnapper who does kidnap him and follow him to wherever he was going. Call it a kidnapper trap, if you will.

* * *

The air reeked with an undesirable smell. It was suffocating. And the crowded space wasn't making the conditions any brighter. It was a terrifying sight. Children ranging from four years to ten were all chained to each other and constantly working in a sort of manual labor. Many had axes and were chopping away at wood. Others had picks and were digging out unwanted insects in the wood.

All of the children's hands were swollen, bleeding, and the chains around their ankles dug into the soft flesh mercilessly. Tear stained faces and blurry eyes were seen all across the faces of the children. The metallic smell of blood mixed with the dust from the wood irritated the eyes and clouded the senses of the young kids.

And that was where the young children were taken to and kept in. An abandoned warehouse that was nearly run down into the ground and was in such conditions to be considered a dangerous place for anybody to be around. The unsavory conditions led some of the children to grow ill, but their captors took no notice of it and pushed them to work harder.

Well, at least _they_ did. Now it was just him. The last of the three of them. His two other companions didn't have the right amount of skills or experience that they said they did. And both times their punishment was death. And both were killed by the same person. The only other person helping him was a pro just as much as he was. But this last companion was off by a large amount.

The man flipped a gold coin into the air and caught it. In front of him was the newly caught nine that he rounded up earlier that day. The bruise and the wounds he received on his face and his entire body were healing at an excellent pace. Behind him stood his only other living companion.

"I can't believe Shou and Kong were killed as easily as they were! Not to mention they alerted the entire Shu Kingdom!" He turned toward the man sitting down. "Hey Eclipse, are you certain that you weren't followed? You caught quite a haul."

The cloaked man pulled the hood back and exposed his face. His grey eyes glared at the other. "Of course I made sure I wasn't followed! Who in this mountainous region could keep up with me? I'm a trained assassin in the art of speed and elusiveness. You say your words as if you have doubt in me, Chun?"

The other man, Chun, just sighed heavily. "I don't know about you, but you know I have a bad reputation with children. I'm labeled as a pedophile for a reason." He eyed the children before him and Eclipse. He subconsciously licked his lips. The children Eclipse had captured were all pretty agreeable on the eyes. All young and tasty looking.

"The ones you see before you we will put to work. But worry not dear companion, for there is a child out there that may soothe your desires." Eclipse smiled deviously. "Ever heard of an angel by the name of Zhao Shufeng?"

Chun whistled at the name mentioned. "You know I have. I've been eyeing that beauty for a while now. Who would've thought that the famed Little Dragon had such a lovely child? She sure is eye candy now as a kid."

"She may be so, but as age comes so would her beauty. For sure I know his move. He was watching these kids three times this week. The first and third time was when Shou and Kong decided to try their luck. But to no avail. Shou should have just let the defeat go and come back to base. But no, his death was his own folly. Kong on the other hand had induced the wrath of the same man we have as a target. He being on a vacation today was a grand opening, but there would be no doubt in Liu Bei calling him up now to combat this." Eclipse crossed his arms in front of him. "He'll be coming at any time by now, now that we have the kids that triggered his attention." He let loose a dark chuckle.

"Will you be able to handle him? The boss did order us to damage him one way or the other."

"I know the order. But let's put the nail in the coffin." Eclipse smiled deviously at Chun. "I know he has three kids. Two older boys and the angel herself. Would you do one last job and take them as well?"

"To get a glimpse at the little kiddies of the Little Dragon, I'll do so in a heartbeat. I'll be back." He waved behind him to leave.

"Best of luck to you."

* * *

Time was ticking to the rhythm of Zhao Yun's heartbeat that was in his ears. Every second that his son was playing at the park that very second is wasted in trying to find the others. There was a massive chance this wouldn't work. The man captured nine kids at once and it was getting pretty dark. He might have turned in for the night for all Zhao Yun knew.

But his instinct was telling him otherwise. And he was listening to it.

The moon was beginning to rise as the sun set for the day. The dusk sent the entire playground into darkness.

* * *

Eclipse was still flipping the gold coin into the air as he eyed the nine he captured. With Chun gone he didn't have to fear about the man ravishing the children like a meal. He shivered. Even as a kidnapper and assassin even he had to admit working with the pedophile was an insane concept to complete this task.

Zhao Yun was known to be very parental among children. He worked well with them. The Royal family of Shu trusted him with their children. And the amount of families who looked to Zhao Yun as a patron were immense in numbers. The "boss" he was working for wanted to bring the said man down. To damage Zhao Yun's reputation beyond repair. To tear the man down so far that he'll never be able to come back again.

Eclipse sighed deeply. This was one of his most troublesome job listings he has ever received. His grey eyes looked up to the ceiling of the old warehouse. If it came crashing down they would all be killed under the weight. His eyes shifted to the group of nine. They were all pretty quiet, refusing to speak even after being chained. The young Liu Shan cried for a while after he woke up, but he cried himself to sleep again after words.

A fight would be unavoidable to Eclipse. He was the one who managed to capture all nine of them. If Zhao Yun was going to come after anyone, he was sure to come after him. He looked down upon his hidden blades, coated in a powerful poison. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him ill enough to have his health fail drastically enough for him to not be able to do anything for a long time.

"What's your name?" A voice spoke up.

Eclipse ran his grey eyes over the group. It was a soft voice, but he heard it.

He sat up from his lying position on the makeshift throne he constructed before working on kidnapping kids. He looked at the group of nine in a searching gaze, looking for the speaker.

"I'll ask again sir," said the same voice. It came from Jiang Wei. "What's your name?"

Eclipse just smirked at the bold kid. "A name is so unimportant. It's not really needed, now is it?"

"I did ask what it was." Jiang Wei yawned. It must be getting dark about now. "But if you want to be like that, fine by me."

Eclipse nearly growled at the indifference the kid showed. "The name's Eclipse Mirror. There, now you know. I'm an assassin that's going to bring down your beloved mentor."

There was a strong silence for about three seconds until all of them burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Good luck with that Yi Murr, haha~!"

Eclipse felt his eye twitch. "Y-Yi Murr? The name's Eclipse _Mirror_. It's not that hard to pronounce!"

"W-we're hearing Yi Murr!" Zhang Bao was trying to hold back his laugh, as opposed to the situation but was failing rapidly. "And you want to try to take on our sensei? Yi Murr has a death wish!"

"Tch," Eclipse clicked his tongue. He looked up when his name was called by Chun.

"Hey Eclipse I'm back. And look who I got~!" Chun literally sang the second part.

Eclipse looked up and smirked at who the pedophile was carrying. "Well, if it isn't the lovely angel herself." He got up and walked slowly to his companion. Chun was drinking in the image of the timid child in his hands. Eclipse made Zhao Shufeng look up at him. "What a lovely little girl. When I bring down her father she would make for a lovely concubine, don't you think Chun? She'll sell for a large sum, especially to the boss."

Shufeng was petrified of the men before her. One had taken her away from the nice lady and her older brother, and the other was _touching_ her! She whimpered, frozen in fear. Eclipse just smirked at her. "Such a lovely blossom. Such a timid daughter to have come from the Personification of Courage himself." He chuckled lowly. "We can't put her to work. She'll break too easily."

"That didn't stop you from using other children." Chun had a fierce grip on her. "But seeing as she's shaking like a leaf I could see why you don't want her to use any tools."

"Eh, that's not all my companion. She's our target's daughter. She's worth a lot to the boss, especially if he marries her. That way Zhao Yun's entire estate would go to the boss one way or another."

"Yes, but she really is lovely, isn't she!? The concubine idea doesn't sound too bad. Would you like her Eclipse?" Chun made a show by handing her out to him.

Eclipse put his hand to his chin and thought about the concept. She was quite the prize to take. Not to mention a valuable one. The Shu Kingdom would be greatly affected by her disappearance. And her father… The Little Dragon was a bigger threat personally at this point. Honestly Eclipse had no thoughts of obtaining any sort of child as a sort of "prize" as Chun once put it. But then again the little angel was a tempting choice.

"No doubt for sure you managed to get his attention. He'll go down fighting for these ten kids of his, and when he does the boss would be open to take whatever he wants from the Little Dragon." Eclipse hummed thoughtfully, then stopped abruptly. His eyes went wide as he looked at Chun.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chun took one hand off Zhao Shufeng to brush his face. "Is it gone?"

"It's not you idiot! The others! What about his two sons?" If they weren't there then…

"I didn't see them. In fact I only saw this one because she ran away into a corner to curl up in. I have no clue where her brothers are and I looked up and down." Chun was playing with Shufeng's hair, making her whimper.

Eclipse's mind was racing a million miles a second. He knows that Zhao Yun would _never_ leave his daughter alone, especially without her brothers as a cold, hard fact. Which means Chun either was extremely lucky, or that he was set up in a trap to be followed later. He put a hand to his head and breathed deeply. He had to focus.

He backed away from Chun and walked to the center of the warehouse, Chun's eyes following him and remaining quiet, his eyebrow raised in concern. Eclipse ignored every sound in the old, decaying building. He breathed deeply and forced himself to relax.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Chun asked.

Eclipse twitched at the noise his companion made as his only sign of acknowledgement, and went back to breathing. To Chun he looked more relaxed than he has ever saw him. Then there was a bright purple glow that surrounded Eclipse.

"What am I doing?" Eclipse finally answered, his eyes opening to look at Chun. This caused Chun to take several steps back with wide eyes. His companion's grey eyes had turned into swirls of purple. "I'm using my Musou Energy to make sure _you_ weren't followed." A burst of purple light erupted from Eclipse, and it took only a split second for a similar light to come back to him. Both times had Chun shading his eyes, and both times made children cry out to the sudden bright light.

Eclipse sighed a breath of relief. There was no trace of Chun being followed, and his Musou Energy didn't pick up another's for miles. But, just to be on the safe side…

Eclipse turned toward Chun. "I'll explain to you what I did. As you know there are people who have extreme surges of power within them, known as Musou Energy. What I just did acts like a radar, sensitive only to other Musous. You could be blind and still feel it. Everything in this land has some amount of Musou Energy, some stronger than others. The Five Tiger Generals of Shu for instance have a suffocating amount of Musou Energy, along with the vast Musou Control needed to handle it. You can find anyone hidden with this Musou radar trick to avoid being ambushed usually, but assassins with Musou Energy have been known to control it to the very limit where you won't be able to notice them, no matter how much Musou Energy they're packing."

"I know that." Chun rolled his eyes. "It's what makes someone stronger than another person. Some people infuse their weapons in it, and others infuse their limbs. In your case, your hidden blades."

Eclipse chuckled. "You're only touching the surface. Heck not even that." Eclipse walked over to Chun. "Musou Energy is the combination of Spirit and Battle. Otherwise known at that point as a Battle Aura. You know those warriors out there that seem to glow or be surrounded by a crushing aura?" Chun nodded his head as confirmation. "That's a warrior's manifestation of their Battle Aura. In reality the Battle Aura of a warrior is much more advanced than what people without it see. Those without Musou Energy get crushed by those with it. A warrior to a soldier is no comparison. It's an adult to an unborn child. Take me for example. The strongest of warriors don't have to prove they're strong by unleashing their Musou Energy in what the Three Kingdoms call Musou. It's a devastating attack that can utterly destroy a piece of this land. And a Musou is created from different factors that are individualized by those with it. The cunning Shu strategist Fa Zheng's Musou revolves around the primary advanced element of lightning and the secondary element of poison. My own revolves around poison, for I rely on it to finish my enemies. The both of us are considered snake-like, and thus our nature shows the manifestation of our Battle Aura as snakes to those who can see it." He stopped in front of Chun.

"So, those who can see Musou Energy can find another who can?" Chun asked, an eyebrow raised.

Eclipse nodded his head. "That's the short version, but yeah, that'll be exactly it." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The thing is it's a fact that Zhao Yun has an immense control over his Musou Energy, the best in the land. Musou Control is essential, because it could be life or death if not. If you have a huge amount of Musou Energy you got to learn how to control it, otherwise if your weapon breaks your Musou blows up in your face."

"Someone can get killed by their own Musou?" Chun's eyes went wide.

Eclipse shook his head. "I have yet to hear about an idiot like that. Musou Energy is just as strong as the life force of the person using it. Just enough to harm another, but not enough to harm the user. But, nonetheless it'll hurt to have it blow up in your face."

"Gotcha. Wait, you mentioned days ago that you hope that Zhao Yun never uses his weapon or his armor for the same reason, right?"

"Yeah that's right. The common thing about the strongest warriors in the kingdom is that they don't put their armor on or use their weapon unless they need to. Otherwise where's the fun in that if they didn't? That shows that they limit themselves as a choice in an act to get stronger. The armor and weapon of a warrior would have a ton of Musou Energy infused with it, and will only make the warrior stronger if they did have it. That's where Lu Bu went wrong, flashing his might everywhere like his ego couldn't be killed. The strongest warriors don't flash their strength like that, nor do they rub it in each other's faces. They get why though, and they'll believe that there is always someone stronger out there than them. That's why the vast majority of them don't flaunt. That's a way to get enemies, and to make yourself a target. Anyone with Musou Energy only use as much as they need. If they're pushed to the brink you better believe they'll go all out. The backlash for Musou Energy though is that if you use a Musou it drains you of that energy, and unless you have good control over it using too much could send you into a coma at worse."

Chun was rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't get it…"

Eclipse shook his head. "Don't worry too much about it. But keep a close eye on-," he didn't finish his sentence as loud running could be heard, along with a voice.

"Hey guys~, guess who I have!?"

"What the-, wait is that Sheng!?" Chun asked, looking at Eclipse.

Eclipse grinded his teeth together. "For the love of the gods I hope not." But he knew it was Sheng.

"You guys wouldn't believe who I got~."

* * *

Zhao Yun ran through the trees at a breakneck speed, dodging the branches as if they were blades in a deadly dance of pinning him down. He swiftly avoided what could've been an accident waiting to happen as he raced through the trees, keeping his presence hidden in the foliage from the kidnapper below on the streets.

* * *

The said kidnapper held on to the young boy, who hardly struggled and allowed himself to be carried away. It didn't cross his mind that this was a trap. All he knew was that it was late, and a child was playing at the park alone. Maybe he snuck out of his house to play.

Sheng hardly got to do anything since Eclipse brushed him aside for every mission thus far. Yeah, he was a novice assassin, but he was better suited for something like this than the pedophile who gets the missions. In fact he was asked to go back to base, but he couldn't leave without doing something for the group.

His companions weren't too glad though.

"Sheng what the hell are you doing here? I told you to go back to base." Eclipse's eyebrow twitched.

"Technically this is base. But look at who I've got Eclipse~." He held up the young boy. The sight of the boy had Eclipse's eyes widen in a panic.

"Was there any others? Any siblings around him when you found him?"

"Um, no he was playing at the park alone."

"You idiot! Do you not know who you have! That's Zhao Yun's son Zhao Guang! Zhao Yun would never separate his children at a time like this! This time I'm sure that kid was bait!" Eclipse ran outside of the warehouse. He called back to Chen and Sheng, "Release the kids! All of them! This is going to be a war zone and the only person we're supposed to kill is Zhao Yun. I repeat. Do. Not. Harm. The. Children. That wasn't the plan."

"But Eclipse, wait! What's with the manual labor you put them through?" Sheng asked confused.

"It gave them something to do!" Was the only reply he got.

Sheng dropped Zhao Guang to hit the ground and walked over to the ones shackled. Chun set Zhao Shufeng down on the ground, and when he released her she ran straight to her brother.

"This seemed like a horrible waste of time." Sheng complained under his breath.

Chun hit him upside the head. "The plan was to get Zhao Yun's attention. Not the entire kingdom's! One of his kids was enough."

"You got all nine of them!"

"And his daughter. Don't you understand? We're not strong enough to take on an entire kingdom, much less their strongest generals. Unchain the kids, and let's get outta here! Eclipse is going to bring this place down!"

"So we're literally going to start _all over_!" Sheng said in a whining tone.

Chun rolled his eyes but broke the chain from the wall, effectively making it turn to dust and releasing all the kids attached to it. "I'm glad these chains of mine take very little Musou Energy to make and break."

"That's a nifty trick there man." Said a voice across from the building.

Chun and Sheng both looked over with wide eyes to see a man twirling a large paintbrush in his fingers. The nine recently caught kids were standing up behind the man. "Although the scene here is gruesome I wouldn't mind repaying the both of you the same way for this crime." Ma Dai spoke, a smile on his face and his eyes burning with a vicious fire.

* * *

Eclipse looked around for Zhao Yun. There were legions of warriors closing in on the warehouse. If Zhao Yun was chasing Sheng then there was no doubt in Eclipse's mind that Zhao Yun had enough Musou Energy packing to send a signal to an assembled army of generals to lock down on where they were at.

Eclipse sent out another Musou wave to act as his radar and to keep him updated on the movements of the generals. He had to avoid a fight with all of them, and keep his eyes out for Zhao Yun. He dodged the branches effortlessly, spinning around the outstretched limbs of the trees. He debated whether or not to run. He couldn't handle Zhao Yun, much less by himself. But come what may he won't go down without a fight.

"Looking for me Dang Jing?" A deep voice cut through the trees that made Eclipse widen his eyes in shock and slow his movements. He turned slowly to the speaker and froze as the form of the Little Dragon calmly rose from the shadows of the surrounding forest. "Because I think you kept me waiting long enough." As Zhao Yun neared Eclipse he could see the swirls of bright cyan radiating from the warrior's eyes.

"You know my name?" Was the only thing Eclipse asked as he calmed his breath.

"I overheard your comrades call you Eclipse Mirror. And the hidden blades you carry, coated in poison, are assassin weapons. I know too much of being assassin myself to know one when I see them. Last I heard the last person I know to have the name Eclipse Mirror was known to mimic a warrior's style. In this case you have the same ability, but with a more flawless execution of said ability, which is what Eclipse Mirror means. You were able to mimic my speed, which I'll admit is impressive." Zhao Yun's voice became cold. "But that was just a name for a fool of an assassin. He was careless." He dropped his gaze to Eclipse. "And it looks like they found his replacement."

Eclipse chuckled lightly despite the situation. "A compliment from the Little Dragon himself. I'm honored. Yes, the assassin name Eclipse Mirror was passed down to me, but I don't know who had it before. Now, you mentioned something about being an assassin yourself." Eclipse put his hand to his chin in thought. "Then, you must have a high title as one. Or at least you used to when under Gongsun Zan didn't you? Last I heard it was Cikelong, or Dragon Assassin. "Assassin of Dragons" is a pretty intimidating title, isn't it?"

"It was, but I'd rather not look back on it." Zhao Yun said, clenching his right hand and unclenching it. "Now, what's the reason for the kidnappings?" Eclipse shivered at the blade in his voice.

"To get your attention Tiger General. You're our target. The kids were to get your attention and it worked. But the idiot that was my apprentice decided to take your bait and led you and an army to our base of operations. Fair warning though, some of those kids are sick and have been put to work on getting insects out of wood. It gave them something to do until all of you got here."

Zhao Yun glared at him, his eyes darkening. "And I'm a target how?"

Eclipse shrugged. "My employer really wanted to bring you down a few notches. Something about damaging your good reputation so they can have your estate a maybe your daughter. Something along the lines of that."

Zhao Yun's hand clenched and unclenched again. His temper was building.

Eclipse kept talking. "But if there is an off chance to take you down, I'll have to be quick to find it now don't I?" He flicked both his wrists outward. A cold _shing_ was heard as the moonlight caught the edge of both blades. The metal glittered heavily under the light, showing Zhao Yun just how much poison covered the wicked blades. "I have no chance in the nine layers of hell in killing you, but I can slow you down." He smiled. "Do you like your chance Little Dragon?"

Zhao Yun stepped forward with his hand out in front of him, glowing a bright cyan that danced around him in a beautiful whirlwind. His hand clenched one more time, and unclenched with the cyan colors morphing the fingers into sharp appendages, similar to that of the claws of a dragon. Eclipse's eyes widened. _"He could infuse his weapon and armor with Musou Energy. That fact was obvious to all warriors with Musou! But I never heard of anyone being able to do that_ and _their limbs!"_ Was his only thought.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Was the smooth and cold reply.

* * *

Yueying wrapped bandages around the children's ankles as there was evidence of a chain digging into them. Some of them required medicine as well.

Ma Dai searched the warehouse grounds for the other kidnapper. The one they followed when he kidnapped Zhao Shufeng. But it was pointless, and he knew it. The other guy, Sheng, was the only one who fought him, while the other made his escape. Ma Dai sighed heavily and turned to the kids that filled the old structure. Zhao Yun had put him and Yueying in charge of getting them out of there and wrapped up as he chased down the leader. He reacted weirdly to the name Eclipse Mirror as the kids related his name to their mentor. Ma Dai just shook his head at the ridiculous name.

He turned his head in time to see Zhao Yun enter the building, and was promptly attacked by children as he approached. Zhao Yun laughed as they asked him questions about why he left again and where he went for what-was-supposed-to-be-his vacation.

* * *

Eclipse breathed deeply, cringing as the wound on his face reacted violently to the sting of the motion. Blood dripped down his nose and the left side of his face. He struggled to stand as he collapsed to his knees, the pain in his legs burning with the slashes. His arms came to stop him from falling to the ground face first to avoid more injury to it, and was met with a burn of several other, hidden wounds that chain reacted many others down his body. His cloak was shredded, as well as his clothes, and in the shredded remains were deep cuts of varying sizes.

He couldn't move. It was too much. He was lucky enough to escape when he did, but Zhao Yun's final attack did some moderate damage to him.

"Eclipse!" He turned his head to a painful angle as he tried sitting up instead, but was struggling until Chun helped him into place. "Sheesh man, what happened to you?"

Eclipse took a deep breath, and winced at the pain. "I managed to land a hit on Zhao Yun and used whatever Musou I had left to get away. The poison from my blades should be effecting him now. He has an amazing healing factor you know. He heals faster than you can damage him! Do you know how insane that it? I just hope the poison puts him out of action for a couple of days. When I was using my Musou his hand had turned into a claw and he managed to slice through the barrier that appears to protect me from attacks while I teleport somewhere. He slashed my face while he did so." He looked up to Chun as he brought out bandages. "What about you? Where's Sheng?"

Chun shook his head. "Ma Dai cornered us in the warehouse. He told both Sheng and I to grab a weapon. I took the time to remove the rest of the chains from the kids and head out while Sheng on the other hand was being his trigger happy self and attacked him." Chun filled Eclipse in, bandaging the left side of Eclipse's face, covering the eye and the wounds across it. "He messed you up good. You must have several wounds on you."

"That fool! He reacted just like Shou and was without a doubt killed." Eclipse shook his head to the news. "Zhao Yun is a wind elementalist. He could become the wind, has godspeed, and can manipulate the wind to act as multiple blades. Small, invisible blades! He can control the wind to the point of making the delicate petals of a flower the most dangerous blade in the land! I couldn't defend against them. He could have sliced me into shreds if he wanted to." Eclipse looked down on his hands, noticing how they shook.

"Hey, you can go through life as the man who lived a hit from Zhao Yun, on the plus side if you're thinking of retiring." Chun said, grabbing more bandages.

"Not likely Chun. But I do know one thing, I'm not messing with him anymore. I'm fully terrified of the Little Dragon. Whatever Lin Yang asks for or pays for our services decline every offer he throws our way!" Eclipse cringes as Chun bandaged his arms. "Now let's head home Chun. We're done here. That battle is going to give me nightmares and he knows it."

* * *

Zhao Yun coughed violently into his hand after putting his kids to bed. He walked into the living room and removed his hand from his mouth, looking with wide eyes at the red liquid that covered his hand in the candlelight. He clenched his hand and unclenched it in a straining motion. Despite not showing any signs of overworking it appears his own stress and anxiety hid the toll of it from his body until now. And now it was reacting to the poison that coated Dang Jing's blades.

Another coughing fit made its presence known, and it had Zhao Yun hacking into his hand once again. The blood spilled from his hands with crimson lines decorating the paling skin from the warrior. A deep crimson line in particular found its way around his hand through his graceful fingers and dripped slowly to the ground from the center, the red drop reflected the light and made it appear as if it were an ember flickering from the flame.

* * *

Li Qing kneeled before Liu Bei and the other Shu generals and advisors, his face grave and tired.

"Li Qing this is a surprise. What came up for you to request an audience with all of us?" Liu Bei asked. He knew of Zhao Yun's distrust of doctors and his trust in Li Qing especially since he was considered the Zhao family's specific doctor. Seeing him outside of Zhao Yun's estate was rather troubling.

"I regret to inform you Lord Liu Bei, and the rest of the lords and ladies of Shu that Five Tiger General Lord Zhao Yun has fallen ill," he said looking down to the ground. "He nearly collapsed last night after coughing up blood due to overworking, exhaustion, stress, and anxiety. What made this evident is whoever he has been fighting last night had poison coating his blades, and the poison in question has taken its toll along with everything else that was mentioned."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm so sorry of this seems broken up. It was pretty difficult to write this chapter. I can't necessarily see Zhao Yun ever getting injured, nor would I see him letting his target get away from him. The only way I could see Zhao Yun collapsing is due to overworking and exhaustion. You'll soon learn that there are many other factors for this last scene._

 _Li Qing will appear often in the case of him being a created character that Zhao Yun trusts extremely to be his doctor and the all time doctor for the Zhao clan. He values Zhao Yun's trust and will often bring him herbs and teas to help him recover. Style name will be Xensheng or trusted doctor._

 _Like I said before, I have some chapters already planned out, but I will take suggestions. I will try to update as frequently as I can this holiday break, but if I don't; Happy Holidays to you all the readers of the Dynasty Warriors Archive!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Babysitter Zhao Yun**

 **Author's Note:** _I apologize for the late update guys. Summer's almost here. I apologize if this chapter isn't up to speed with the rest of them, or if it seems slow to you. It'll pick up again, I promise. Thank you to all who reviewed and stuck with me for this long._

* * *

Xingcai, Guan Yinping, and Bao Sanniang all stared wide-eyed at the fluffy white cat on their mentor's lap. A few moments ago they didn't even know he _had_ a cat. They heard a soft trill and looked down in time to see a graceful white cat with hemochromatic eyes; one green, one blue, that was fluffy with a feathered tail. It jumped on to the bed of their mentor and trilled at him. It laid down right next to him after finding a comfortable spot to do so.

Zhao Yun smiled at the three girls and their reaction. The kids never knew he had a cat. Much less one that didn't meow, but trilled. Zhao Shufeng sat next to him and started to pet said cat, which rubbed against the friendly hand. It purred softly.

The girls kept their eyes on it for a bit longer before looking at their mentor. Confusion and surprise was evident in their faces. Zhao Yun chuckled and pet the cat on his lap. "Well, it was about time you showed yourself to them huh?" He said to the cat. The cat rubbed its face against the gentle hand and trilled in response. His cat, named Cloud, didn't often show herself when the kids were at his house. She always hid underneath his bed, or his dresser. Sometimes Zhao Yun even found her in his sheets on his bed, curled up. She even hid from his own kids at times. But since Zhao Yun was bedridden for the past couple of days, Cloud was a constant presence on his bed since her owner wasn't running around all the time now. He was sick and needed her love and affection. Even if that means appearing before the children her owner watches from time to time.

And to Zhao Yun it was quite amusing to see their wide eyes look blankly at his cat.

"Sensei I didn't know you had a cat in your house." Xingcai managed to say. "What its name?"

"Her name is Cloud." Zhao Yun replied. "I've had her for quite some time now. If memory serves it would have been five years since I got her as a kitten."

"How come we never saw her before?" Guan Yinping asked.

"She's quite shy. Plus she isn't the biggest fan of loud noises like children running through the halls trying to get candles to light on command."

"I didn't know you needed a match!" Bao Sanniang responded quickly. "I thought you could snap your fingers at it and light it."

Zhao Yun chuckled again, but he cut it short when he felt like he was going to end up coughing instead. The simple act of talking to the children ended up being a chore that exhausted him. His insomnia filled nights and overexertion in his work was paying its price when he refused to take a rest. It hurt to breathe. Each breath was taxing on his body.

The one wound that he sustained in his fight with the assassin who managed to kidnap his kids has yet to heal due to his body's lack of sleep, so his usual fast-healing ability wasn't working the way it should have. By now he would have already been healed and working again. But unfortunately his sleepless nights decided to punish him for it by having him heal at an incredibly slow pace. The poison Eclipse Mirror used on him slowed his metabolism as well, which allowed him to get sick in the process.

He doesn't even remember the last time he was this sick. His body was feverish, and he felt like there were rocks in his head that wouldn't stop rolling. He was currently sitting up in bed, with bandages wrapped around both his arms, legs, lower and upper torso, and around his neck. All of these bandages were hidden by his white robe. The only bandages that were not covered were the ones covering his slim fingers. He didn't want the kids to worry about the situation he was in, even though he wasn't suppose to be sitting up in the first place. Or watching the kids again while he was recovering.

But as fate would have it, the kids were worried about him, and try to help him relax, as he watched them for their fathers yet again. This time they were going over a campaign into the mountains and if they should start early this spring and stay up there over winter, or wait until next spring and do it then. It was a mandatory meeting for the Generals, Commanders, and Strategists.

And since he was recovering, he wasn't on the list of generals that were fit to go. His luck was acting like a stay-at-home-mom for the children while their fathers discussed military matters. Zhao Yun took his bandaged hand and ruffled Bao Sanniang's hair. She pouted, but took the affectionate gesture.

It was odd to the girls to see their mentor stuck in bed. He was usually up and moving, acting like it hurt to sit down and relax. It was also troubling to them to see their beloved Sensei paler than usual. Even though they still see him with a smile on his face, he looked tired. His usual warm brown eyes just felt slightly less warm to them, since it was obvious he needed rest, but couldn't take it since they were dropped off at his place.

* * *

So the kids decided to help him around the house. They did all of his chores and played with Zhao Guang and Zhao Shufeng. They tried to play with Zhao Tong, but he pointedly ignored them and continued to read. Until Guan Yinping tried to throw a boulder at him. Now he was busy cleaning up the remains of a blue vase that had white and red flowers in it.

Jiang Wei was picking ripe vegetables from Zhao Yun's garden and putting them in a basket to take inside. With him were Guan Xing and Zhang Bao who took care of the flowers by watering them and pulling weeds out of the ground. Bao Sanniang was out there with them a few minutes ago putting more bird seed in feeders that were hanging from the lone tree in the yard. Guan Ping is currently mowing the front yard, and Guan Suo is inside dusting the surfaces of tables or any furniture that he can reach. Zhao Shufeng had already completed her violin lessons for the day, and was sitting next to her father on his bed to keep him company before the other three girls came in.

Zhao Guang was cleaning the dishes, doing laundry, and overall acting like his father's "mother hen" side. He lightly scolded Guan Yinping throwing boulders at his older brother, whom she missed, and teaching Guan Suo how to dust the tables and other surfaces that need dusting. He was overall trying to keep everything in order, and was doing a decent job at it. Xingcai tried helping him cook, but eventually they ended up making a mess and decided they can eat the snacks that were in the cupboard that didn't require to cook or heat up. Lucky for them there is a lot of fruit and other items.

Jiang Wei walked into the kitchen with the basket of vegetables and looked over to Zhao Guang cleaning everything from the dishes to the counters. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You would make a fine wife to someone someday Zhao Guang."

Zhao Guang giggled behind his hand. "Thanks Jiang Wei. Tong tells me that every time he sees me clean too. I think I picked it up from dad. Do you mind washing the vegetables? I'll cut and store them after I find the right bowls for them."

"Sure thing." Jiang Wei started washing the potatoes and carrots while Zhao Guang looked for the required utensils.

* * *

"How many flowers does Lord Zhao Yun have?" Zhang Bao asked Guan Xing. Said boy plucked a few weeds out of the ground before looking up at Zhang Bao with the watering can.

"I couldn't tell you unless we count them." The flowers go all around the border of the yard and then there is a vegetable patch right beside the shadow of the lone tree. "Do you think the tree here sprouts acorns?" Guan Xing asked in turn.

"I have never seen a squirrel in this yard in all the time I've been here." Zhang Bao replied. He took the watering can and sprinkled it over a patch of forget-me-nots. "Have you?"

"Nope." Guan Xing stood up and stretched. "Wow this is back breaking! Lord Zhao Yun doesn't look like he has trouble doing this but I'm already sore. I think I have my father's back pain."

"If your old man has back pain then mine needs to go to the doctor." Zhang Bao rubbed the back of his neck. "In fact, now that you mention it, I have some back pain too. I think that's a sign that we need a break, yeah?"

Guan Xing rolled his eyes. "We're almost done. I think we can survive a few more minutes out here."

"You got a sunburn though." Zhang Bao poked Guan Xing's exposed shoulder. The contact made Guan Xing flinch back slightly. "We need a break." Zhang Bao placed the watering can next to the next patch of flowers that need watering and stood back to stretch and headed back to the house.

"Tell Jiang Wei or whoever is in the kitchen to get a class of water waiting for me, will you?" Guan Xing called back, getting down on his knees to complete the weed-pulling task he was working on. Zhang Bao waved back at him, letting him know he heard.

* * *

Guan Ping walked into the house and gave a huge yawn before sitting down at the couch. He held a package in his hands that was addressed to Zhao Yun from some guy named Xui Zheng. He had half a mind to open the package up himself, but the other half won over and he stood up with it in his hands to give it to Zhao Yun.

Walking into the room he was greeted by a trill. He tiredly opened his eyes and blinked. Then blinked again. On his mentor's bed was a white cat with one blue eye and one green eye. It trilled at him again. Guan Ping shook his head. He was definitely tired if he was seeing and hearing things. ' _Lord Zhao Yun doesn't have a cat. Or at least none that I've noticed_ ,' he thought.

He walked next to the bed and gave the package to Zhao Yun, who was sitting up and talking to Guan Yinping. "There was a package outside waiting for you Lord Zhao. I thought I would bring it in here and give it to you."

"Thank you Guan Ping." Zhao Yun said and reached for the package. "Mmm, Xui Zheng huh. What could he possibly send me?" Zhao Yun said tiredly. He unwrapped the roll and let the scroll run down to the end of its length. There was a loud clank that hit the wooden floor underneath him. Zhao Yun looked down to see a packaged engagement ring. With his daughter's name on it.

Zhao Yun's eye twitched and he tensed up. ' _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_ ' Guan Yinping saw it and bent down to pick it up.

"Hey this has Shufeng's name on it." Then she looked closer and gave Zhao Yun and Guan Ping a large toothy smile. "Someone wants to _marry_ her!"

Guan Ping gave a surprised grunt and rubbed his eyes. He had to be tired. He could not have heard his baby sister right just then. No one in their right mind would have the guts to ask a child of the Five Tiger Generals to marry them. Much less to a child as young as Shufeng.

"Guan Yinping can I have that?" Zhao Yun asked gently. Without hesitation Yinping handed him the packaged ring. It was made of silver, which was _his_ color or his symbolized metal. There was three gemstones that stood proudly in a clutter centered by a rose-like design around the stones. One of the stones was a blue topaz, another one was a white diamond, and the last was a black stone of onyx.

Zhao Yun was rather annoyed. He could feel anger burn in the back of his head, but couldn't get to the height that would have been if he wasn't sick. So being annoyed would have to work. Getting angry takes too much work, and being annoyed took less effort right now. Zhao Yun sighed deeply. He turned his head to a quiet Guan Yinping and tired Guan Ping and smiled at them. "Yinping why don't you help Guang and Jiang Wei clean the vegetables. Guan Ping feel free to take a nap. You look like you need one."

Both of them said "Okay" and left the room. Zhao Shufeng had left earlier to help her older brother to store the cut veggies. Specifically the carrots and lettuce.

Zhao Yun leaned back against the headboard and groaned. He took the scroll and frowned heavily at it. It was a Marriage Letter for his daughter. In Shu it was mandatory to send a letter to the father or mother of a child who someone wanted to marry in an act to get the blessing of the parent. If not the parents it was the oldest member of the family. The letter itself had to be _really_ good to convince the parent on why they were good for the child they planned to marry.

But this guy… Zhao Yun rolled the scroll up, and threw it into the trash bin right next to his bed. His daughter wasn't even six yet, and this guy had the nerve to try and propose to Shufeng. He couldn't believe it. Even the ring in the package left a bad taste in Zhao Yun's mouth. He tossed it too.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, tired and annoyed. It was just his luck. He was not in the mood to deal with someone who wanted to marry his young daughter. Specifically someone who would do it for the sake of their own reputation.

Before too much time had passed thinking about the distasteful situation, there was a knock on his door.

"Lord Zhao Yun, it is your doctor Li Qing. May I request an audience with you sire?" Came a soothing voice from the wooden door.

Zhao Yun sighed again and answered. "You may enter Xensheng." Li Qing was the only doctor Zhao Yun would allow near him. Any other doctor he avoided at all cost. He was the only person allowed other than Li Qing's younger brother to call him by his style name Xensheng.

The door opened for a tall, fair skinned man who stood at 187.96 cm, or 6'2'' in height. He had dark brown hair that was windswept to the right side of his face and was held back with a black ribbon. His hair, although it rested over his left shoulder, went down to his lower back. He wore white gloves with a white coat over a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans. He wore brown combat boots and an emerald amulet hanged around his neck.

Li Qing smiled at Zhao Yun before it fell from his face. "Milord you shouldn't be sitting up like that. But I made you some tea to help ease some of the pain you must be feeling." From a silver tray he had in his hands he picked up a decorative flower cup and handed it to Zhao Yun. "It's Dragon Apple Cider Green Tea sire. It'll do you some good to drink it quickly while it's warm."

"Thank you Xensheng. This is really too much." Zhao Yun told him before drinking heavily from the cup. The nice taste of the apples and green tea mixed was crispy and refreshing. He finished it seven gulps or less. "You're the best at making these herbal teas." The growing headache he was about to have vanished.

Li Qing smiled and took the empty cup away from Zhao Yun and placed it back on the tray. "I thank you for the high praise sire. And really, you're much too modest. I feel like I'm not doing much at all for you. You look absolutely exhausted." He set the tray down on a nearby nightstand and felt Zhao Yun's head with the back of his hand. "Your body looked feverish so forgive my sudden closeness milord. You've got a fever. I should start making a herbal ointment for your wound as well."

"A sudden spike in my fever. Great." Zhao Yun sighed. "It must be because of the sudden package I got today."

"Oh? Now why would that cause such a high rise in your temperature milord?" Li Qing handed Zhao Yun a glass of water and peppermint leaves.

"It was a Marriage Letter. For my daughter. Have you heard of a Xui Zheng? I should know him, but I can't quite bring myself to care to put a face to the name." Zhao Yun chewed on a peppermint leaf. The sharp mint taste and smell opened his breathing. He took a drink of the water and the cool, refreshing feel of it cooled him down.

Li Qing had the back of his hand on Zhao Yun's forehead again. "That's not like you milord. Your exhaustion must be making you indifferent to such a big thing. The young Shufeng is far too young to be married off, and she does not know how to handle a weapon yet so she could defend her honor against her suitor. Xui Zheng does sound familiar though, so I'll keep a close eye on any information I can get about him and let you know."

"You're too kind Xensheng. Do you mind letting a few of my commanders and servants know as well? Preferably Deng Zhi, Chen Dao, Shing Li, Yun Minsheng, Chau Shilin, Yu Jiang, Chao Aiguo, and my champions?" Zhao Yun asked. Although the majority of people he listed were his servants, they tended to be constant companions to him. Currently they were all on vacation, so it was just him in his house.

"I've already let them know you nearly collapsed the other night milord. They told me they would back later tonight. I will let your commanders and generals know sire." Li Qing mentioned.

Zhao Yun shook his head. "I was talking about Xui Zheng, my friend. Not about my condition. Do you know how many of them are going to be all over me? I'll be suffocated by kindness."

"Yes, but they are a part of your army milord, as well as the protectors of your large estate. I doubt those kids know how big your house actually is." Li Qing smirked. "They haven't even met any of your _"bodyguards"_ have they?"

Zhao Yun rolled his eyes. Li Qing was up there with Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and all the other warriors of Shu. He was allowed to roll his eyes at his doctor. "At this very moment Li Qing I have eleven kids in this _building_ of my estate. My three kids, Guan Ping, Xing, Suo, and Yinping, Zhang Bao and Xingcai, Jiang Wei, and Bao Sanniang. They're used to just seeing this portion of the estate. It's called baby steps Li Qing."

"I would call it discovery if they found your basement milord!" Li Qing chuckled. "I just hope that's as far as they go underground. By the way milord," Li Qing's smile faded from his face. His hazel eyes narrowed. "I heard from the twins that they managed to trap a couple of people trying to get into your estate. In your weakened state milord you could be at risk of assassination yourself." Li Qing told Zhao Yun worriedly.

Zhao Yun was silent. Then he burst out laughing. So much so that he went directly into a coughing fit. As Li Qing patted Zhao Yun's back to help calm the coughing Zhao Yun tried to control his sudden burst of laughter. He coughed for a bit longer than waved Li Qing off to signal him he was okay. He still had some giggles in the back of his throat.

Li Qing looked doe-eyed at his lord. A concerned scowl graced his features. "Did I say something funny milord?"

Zhao Yun had small tears in his eyes as he nodded. He had a bright smile on his face. "You said I ran a risk of being assassinated in this weakened state of mine."

Li Qing raised an eyebrow at him. He was mildly confused at the notion being funny.

Zhao Yun saved him from the confusion. "Li Qing I know how to protect myself, no matter how weak, from assassination attempts at my head. Do you remember Zhao Fan, the person who wanted me to marry his widowed sister-in-law? He tried to assassinate me four times before he thought better and ran."

"You were not in any weakened state at the time milord." Li Qing argued. "You must take it easy and have some of your servants do some of the work for you. You have all of us at your command! Why not use us as such?"

Zhao Yun smiled lightly. "Because you're far more than just servants to me Xensheng. All the servants I have under me, who live on my estate grounds with me, I have recruited myself for their skills and abilities. Take the twins you have mentioned previously for example. They have laid many traps throughout my estate to catch those who try to harm or steal from me. They excel at deception and many underestimate them purely for the fact that they are young girls. They are students, better yet comrades to me much like you and the others. I don't have servants Xensheng. I have companions who'll stick by me. For that reason alone I can't just throw any of them recklessly into a battle like that."

Li Qing smiled softly and sighed. "I was recruited years ago into your personal army for the reason that you needed a doctor, but refused to go see one. I've seen many of your battles and you never come back with a scratch on you or your armor. But when I got a call from you, telling me you were injured, I panicked. I thought you endured massive damage. Instead you calmly told me to deal with your poisoned wound and passed out. All of your medical records of you and your family are hidden far underneath the estate's cellar, with me being the only one allowed to view them. Honestly I'm honored to have such high trust from you milord, and I don't plan on misplacing it. It's just that as a fellow companion I have the natural reaction of being worried if you are injured sire, or if your health deteriorates."

"When the poison leaves my body my metabolism will return, and so will my healing capabilities. I'll be back to work in no time." Zhao Yun took another drink of his water. Then a thought crossed his mind that made him mildly concerned. "Did the children let you into my house, perchance?"

Li Qing shook his head. Zhao Yun breathed a sigh of relief. "I went through the labyrinth you call a dungeon underneath the estate to the secret door in this building's basement. I noticed all the kids playing outside besides one sleeping on the couch. They were poking at one of the boys that had a pretty bad sunburn."

Zhao Yun chuckled. "Thanks for helping me out here Xensheng. You can head back now if you would like, I'm good for now."

Li Qing bowed low. "Your command is my order milord. If you need me do not hesitate to call. I'll also tell the others when they arrive to defend the estate closer at night." He picked up the silver tray he brought with him and headed out of the room. "Drink plenty of water, and sleep well." Zhao Yun waved at him in goodbye.

* * *

The boys all stood doe-eyed at their mentor's bed. In the center of the bed was a white cat, purring loudly in their mentor's lap, eyes closed and nuzzling up against his hand.

Guan Ping rubbed his eyes over and over again because he thought he was still tired, and seeing things.

But no. It was real. Their mentor had a cat, and they didn't know about it. The girls told them matter-of-factly that Zhao Yun had her for five years and her name was Cloud.

Zhao Yun was just amused then as he was now at the reactions. But the constant thought of a Xiu Zheng kept crossing his mind. A suitor much older than he was wanted his daughter's hand in marriage. It was a terrifying thought.

There was a knock on the door, which startled the kids. They quickly ran up to their mentor's side, which made the cat on his lap jump on Zhao Yun's shoulders and rest there instead. Zhao Yun chuckled lightly and called out. "It's open. Come on in."

In the doorframe was Guan Yu, behind him were Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, and Huang Zhong. Zhao Yun knew who they were due to their Musou signature.

"What can I help you guys with?" Zhao Yun asked casually, not bothering being formal. He didn't care. And neither did they.

"Hey little bro! You doing okay?" Zhang Fei asked. When the kids saw who came through the door Zhang Bao and Xingcai ran up to their father. Zhang Fei lifted both of them up and placed them on his shoulders. "I hope the kids weren't too much trouble."

"Depends. How does my front yard look? Guan Ping told me he mowed it." Zhao Yun ruffled said kid's hair with his bandaged fingers. Guan Ping smiled shyly and took the affectionate gesture.

"Well your yard looks fantastic as always. But when we came into the house there was a boulder where your couch should be and the remains of a broken vase with flowers in it." Ma Chao answered for him. He chuckled at the kids' guilty expression.

Zhao Yun rolled his eyes. "I kind of figured since I heard Guang scold Guan Yinping for it. Tong I thought you cleaned up the vase mess?"

Zhao Tong looked over to his father in a blank stare. "I did. I tossed the remains into a trash bin." His eyes shifted to Zhao Guang. "You were inside most of the day. Did something happen to the bin?"

Zhao Guang shook his head. "I didn't notice anything. And I watched you toss the remains of the vase into the bin. I swept everything else up. So I couldn't tell you."

When the topic of the trash bin came up, Guan Yinping looked toward Zhao Yun with a bright smile on his face. "I almost forgot. Lord Zhao Yun got a package today."

Zhao Yun smiled back softly. "Indeed I did. It gave me a headache but it wasn't all that bad."

"Let me guess…" Huang Zhong started. He was about to continue until Zhao Yun spoke up.

"Hey kids, why don't all of you wait in the living room for a couple of minutes okay. I have to tell them something important."

Guan Yu followed up, "We need to discuss something that is important, and you kids can't know about it yet." The children pouted, but complied. They ran out of the room, with Zhao Shufeng holding on to her brothers tightly to avoid being seen by the other adults. When they left Ma Chao closed the door behind them.

"What's up Zhao Yun? You look terrible!" Ma Chao was rather surprised to hear his comrade had nearly collapsed the other night, and was put in charge of the young kids the next day. "And paler."

Zhao Yun gave a weak smile. "I'll live. And I'm sorry Guan Xing got a sunburn. Turns out he was too prideful to come inside until he was done pulling weeds out of the garden out back."

Guan Yu shrugged it off. "It happens Zhao Yun. I imagine you were stuck in bed all day."

"With my cat." Zhao Yun nodded. Cloud purred up against his ear upon hearing him mentioning her.

"Heh. So, what's with this package that you got that you had to remove the kids out of the room for?" Zhang Fei asked. "Is it bad?"

Zhao Yun growled low. "It was a Marriage Letter for my daughter by a man named Xui Zheng." Zhao Yun leaned over to grab the trash bin right next to his bed. "He even sent the engagement ring with it." He managed to grab the scroll and tossed it to Huang Zhong. "Were you going to mention something similar Huang Zhong?"

"Actually yeah. I was. It turns out Ma Dai and Fa Zheng also got a letter asking for their daughter's hand in marriage. Fa Zheng seethed all day since he got it in the middle of the meeting." Huang Zhong answered. "Ma Dai was no better."

"Good thing brother and I didn't get one yet!" Zhang Fei smiled at Guan Yu.

"Because no one is stupid enough to test their luck with the both of you." Zhao Yun deadpanned. But it brought up a terrifying thought to him. "Who wrote the letter for Ma Dai and Fa Zheng? Their daughters are as young as mine."

"For my cousin it was a certain Jeong Meng. And for Fa Zheng it was a Kui Kuang." Ma Chao replied. "Would you know them?"

Zhao Yun nodded his head in affirmation. "I've heard of them. Hope they wrote a better letter than a Xui Zheng." Zhao Yun tensed up. "Unfortunately I recall the name Xui Zheng, but I don't care enough to match the name to a face. I recall a Jeong Meng. He lives further North of here, near the mountains. And this Kui Kuang had three women already divorce him. If any of these men get a hold of Ma Dai or Fa Zheng's daughters they'll be in a world of hurt."

"How?" Guan Yu rose an eyebrow at him. "You're bedridden for the next couple of weeks."

Zhao Yun smirked at him. "I'm not the only over-protective hen in Shu you know. Ma Dai has his moments and Fa Zheng could be quite cruel if he gets his hands on someone who did him wrong." Zhao Yun took another drink from his water.

Ma Chao nodded his head. "Yep! That's my cousin and our cunning strategist. I would be surprised if they didn't do something."

"Speaking of a couple weeks actually, what were you going to mention Guan Yu?" Huang Zhong brought up.

Guan Yu nodded once and turned to Zhang Fei. "Zhang Fei mentioned a fun activity we could do for the kids when you get better Zhao Yun."

Zhang Fei smiled at the mention. He bounced up and down for the news. Zhao Yun sweatdropped. "Should I be worried? Because I'm not allowed to get up."

Zhang Fei gave a loud laugh. "Oh, don't worry little brother! Because when you get better we're all going to the zoo!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm going to try and get as many chapters I can out for you guys. I hope this wasn't too chopped up or slow for all of you. This chapter was made to be purely fluff, but it turned out to not include very much. Maybe next chapter. If any of you have any suggestions, I'll gladly look them over. In case I don't get a chapter out by then, Happy Father's Day to everyone!**_


End file.
